O diário secreto de uma Caçadora
by Fani Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Acompanhe a história de Anne White, a nova Caça-Vampiros, do vampiro controlado pelo Conselho de Guardiões Tristan, do Sentinela Matthew e do namorado ciumento Nathan, lutando juntos para evitar o apocalipse.
1. A Escolhida

_**Capítulo I - A Escolhida**_

_02 de novembro de 2009_

Eu tenho coisas e mais coisas para contar, mas vamos começar pelo começo, que foi quando eu percebi que alguma coisa estava errada comigo.

A festa foi perfeita. Mais que perfeita, ela foi fabulosa. Sabe, não é todo dia que se faz dezesseis anos com uma festa daquele tamanho. Na verdade, ninguém estava prestando muita atenção em mim – graças a Deus –, pois a música estava muito alta e o salão estava lotado. Não é preciso dizer que todos estavam se divertindo, afinal, a festa era _minha_.

Foi a dança mais perfeita do mundo, a que foi estragada tão abruptamente. Eu estava agarrada a Nathan – sim, sim, sim! -, dançando uma música muito fofa. De repente, senti-me enjoada. Minha cabeça girou, as pernas ficaram bambas e a música pareceu penetrar com uma força incrivelmente alta demais em meus tímpanos, machucando-os. Fechei os olhos, apertando-o contra mim para não cair. Um mundo totalmente desconhecido passou em frente aos meus olhos, como se estivesse vendo um filme – detalhe: eles ainda estavam fechados.

Imagens difusas, confusas, desconhecidas. Tudo o que eu via eram pessoas diferentes, com roupas diferentes e tipos diferentes. O que elas tinham em comum era que pareciam que estavam num filme japonês, com armas e espadas, socos e pontapés. E, para deixar o filme mais difícil de entender, cada uma das cenas terminava em... fumaça.

A cabeça deu uma nova pontada e meus joelhos fraquejaram. Nathan me segurou com força e, se não o tivesse feito, certamente que eu teria ido ao chão. Abri os olhos, sentindo-os arder com as luzes. A mão firme que me segurava pareceu ainda mais real do que antes – talvez porque ainda não acreditasse que ele estava ali, me segurando, ou talvez porque simplesmente me senti grata por não cair.

-Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Nathan, os olhos cor de amêndoas perfeitos percorrendo rápida e preocupadamente meu rosto.

-Não – murmurei, a voz quase falhando.

-Quer que eu te leve embora? – ele sorriu para mim, a mão que não estava em minhas costas segurando-me pelo cotovelo.

-Eu não posso sair, a festa é minha – respondi, colocando a minha própria mão na testa para ver se não estou com febre.

-Vamos tomar um ar, lá fora. Ninguém vai sentir nossa falta – eu me esforcei ao máximo para sorrir, mas não sei se minha tentativa deu certo.

O momento que tanto esperei e minha cabeça não me deixava em paz. Isso era irônico, não? Tudo pelo que esperei em três anos e não conseguiria nem mover meus lábios se ele me beijasse. À minha frente, eu só conseguia enxergar aquele monte de poeira. Nathan me carregou até a porta, aqueles dedos fortes pressionando meu quadril. Oh, meu Deus, eu quase morri – tanto por Nathan estar me segurando quanto pela sensação de que realmente meu coração pararia de bater. Não que eu já tenha estado à beira da morte, mas acredito que aquela seja a sensação.

Quando o vento gelado da noite tocou meu rosto, eu aspirei fumaça. Não era fumaça de incêndio, mas uma fumaça estranha, como de algo se desintegrando naturalmente. Ao abrir os olhos pela primeira vez, vi que não havia sinais do que havia acabado de inalar. Um arrepio me percorreu a espinha e, apesar do frio extremo, sabia que não era por isso.

-Eu preciso ir pra casa – resmunguei.

Veja a que ponto chegou meu estado de estranheza: não consegui nem ao menos tirar uma casquinha de Nathan. Isso é, como disse, irônico demais.

-Eu posso te levar – se ofereceu e pude notar que tinha um sorriso nos lábios, apesar de não estar vendo-o claramente.

-Na moto? Acho que não é uma boa idéia. Além disso...

Não consegui conter uma careta quando uma dor cortante fez meus olhos lacrimejarem. A dor era no corpo todo, dos pés ao último fio de cabelo. _"Eu vou explodir!"_, foi o que pensei de início. Nathan ergueu-me pelos ombros, preocupado, me fazendo notar que havia caído no chão e gritava desesperadamente para que alguém fizesse aquela dor e o mal-estar pararem.

E então parou.

Além da ardência lacrimejante em meus olhos, eu estava perfeitamente bem. Parecia que tinha sofrido anos de tortura, mas quando olhei para o relógio de pulso que Nathan usava, vi que mal haviam se passado minutos. Ele me encarava perplexo, vendo-me levantar com calma e esticar as pernas, como se não fosse eu que estivera no chão urrando de dor há menos de minuto.

-O que foi isso? – perguntei, meu tom de voz já normal e a vista clara como sempre esteve.

-Eu pergunto. O que foi isso?! – ele deixou a boca entreaberta, em sinal de confusão interna.

-Eu não sei – murmurei, dando de ombros – Bem, você ainda pode me levar pra casa.

-Na moto? Tem certeza de que está bem? – Nathan passou a mão pelo meu rosto, chegando em meus cabelos e enrolando uma mecha delicadamente, algo estranho se comparado ao seu enorme tamanho.

-Acho melhor irmos andando – eu me sentia ótima para andar de moto, mas calculei que demoraria mais para chegar em casa se fossemos a pé.

Um silêncio estranho se acomodou entre nós. Ainda me sentia confusa com tudo o que acontecera, mas lembrava-se da preocupação que ele claramente sentia quando me vira caída no chão e meu coração ficava mais leve. Com alguns passos, os olhos pararam de lacrimejar e aquela dor quase insuportável parecia ter sido sentida há tempos. Aos poucos, puxei conversa e o papo foi saindo. Conversamos sobre futebol – é, acredite, tive que usar todo o meu conhecimento sobre esse maldito jogo dos diabos – e sobre o tempo, sobre a escola e sobre a festa, sobre outras pessoas e sobre nós mesmos. Foi incrível.

-Bem, acho que te deixo aqui – sussurrou pra mim, quando chegamos em frente à minha casa.

Olhei-o nos olhos, enquanto senti-o passar a mão pelo meu cabelo lentamente, como se quisesse guardar meu toque para sempre. Oh, eu digo que esse momento teria sido perfeito. Teria sido, porque no momento em que reparei que seus lábios se aproximavam perigosamente dos meus, o segundo fato estranho da noite aconteceu e acabou com minha felicidade.

Eu gritei de horror quando vi aquela coisa, aquele bicho, ou seja lá o que for, parado em minha frente, os dentes pontiagudos à mostra. As mãos de Nathan afrouxaram-se lentamente à minha volta, tremendo como vara verde.

O bicho se aproximava mais e mais de mim, as mãos apertando meu braço como se quisesse furá-lo com as unhas, que mais pareciam garras de um gavião. Era incrivelmente forte, pude notar. Pensei rapidamente numa maneira de me livrar daquela coisa, de escapar dali com Nathan, mas a única coisa que me veio à mente foi dar uma joelhada em suas partes baixas.

Ah, claro. Como se isso fosse adiantar, a força sobre humana – é claro que aquilo era sobre humano, afinal, Nathan era a pessoa mais forte que eu conhecia e sua força nem se comparava com a daquela coisa – contra a minha força de garota de dezesseis anos. O que me deixou mais espantada foi ver a cada de espanto e medo do excelentíssimo ao meu lado, que não moveu um músculo para me ajudar.

Aquele monstro (é a palavra certa para descrever) bafejava em meu rosto, seu hálito fétido me deixando enjoada. Os dentes – presas – se aproximavam lentamente de minha garganta, prontos para rasgá-la. Bem, minha perna estava preparada para chutar e, apesar de não confiar muito no meu brilhante plano, eu podia atrasar minha morte dolorosa um pouco. Ergui o joelho, reuni minhas forças restantes e chutei-o na canela.

E foi a terceira coisa estranha da noite. O monstro caiu no chão, com a cara feiosa cheia de confusão. Ah, claro, depois que ele caiu, Nathan tomou a atitude de tentar lhe dar uma joelhada no queixo. Tentou, porque o bicho segurou-o pelo pé e arremessou-o longe.

-NATHAN! – berrei, pronta para ir até lá e ver como ele estava.

Não houve resposta. A coisa tentou me puxar, mas eu lhe dei mais um chute e ela caiu de costas. Falando em cair, outra coisa que foi abaixo foi meu queixo. Como era possível que Nathan não conseguira chutá-lo e eu sim? Antes que se levantasse, corri para ele e vi que estava abrindo os olhos, com uma careta de dor.

-O que é aquilo? – me perguntou, em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Quando preparei-me para responder, senti-me sendo puxada para trás e jogada no chão. O monstro veio pra cima de mim, os dentes à mostra e as garras me apertando mais do que antes, se é que isso era possível. Eu gritei e o empurrei, fazendo-o vacilar de novo. Depois, lhe soquei a cara disforme, vendo-o urrar de dor.

Eu iria socá-lo de novo. Sabe, eu não sabia que tinha tanta força, mas não reclamaria. Estava gostando de ser a mais forte por ali e salvar Nathan – mesmo ainda achando que deveria ser o contrário. Mas eu não o soquei, porque quando iria fazê-lo, ele virou uma nuvem de fumaça.

A fumaça, eu me lembrava dela. Era a fumaça que senti na saída da festa, quando passei mal. Atrás daquela poeira toda, um rapaz segurava um pedaço de madeira pontudo, com uma careta no rosto ossudo. Ele era loiro, os cabelos espetados para cima, os olhos verdes estranhamente opacos, mas bonitos mesmo assim. Usava uma capa azul marinho e, por baixo, uma blusa vermelha; uma calça de couro preta, o que me fez notar que não era tão magro como seu rosto aparentava e sapatos negros, lustrosos e brilhantes.

-Tome – disse-me ele, jogando o pedaço de pau para mim.

Outra coisa que me espantou. Eu, sem senso nenhum de direção, a peguei no ato, pronta para atacar. Encarei Nathan, o rapaz e então a ponta da estaca, que estava suja de pó – assim como nossas roupas e o chão.

-Mire no coração – continuou, batendo o pó da capa – E é melhor que patrulhe sozinha, não que eu me importe, é claro.

-Anne, o que está acontecendo? – Nathan fez um esforço e levantou-se; ofereci-me para que ele se apoiasse em mim.

-Quem é você? – murmurei, encarando o rapaz, que jogou os cabelos loiros para trás com um gesto displicente de cabeça.

-Tristan – ele sorriu torto, me olhando de cima à baixo – Foi o seu primeiro, não é?

-Primeiro o quê? O que era aquilo? – eu segurei instintivamente a mão de Nathan atrás de mim, tremendo de nervosismo.

-Um vampiro, o que mais? – Tristan revirou os olhos, apontando para a estaca afiada em minha mão.

-Vampiros não existem – sibilou Nathan, puxando-me mais para perto.

É, quando eu já tinha combatido o _vampiro_, ele vinha pra cima de mim.

-É nisso que você pode acreditar, reles mortal – ele jogou os cabelos para trás de novo – Mas o dever dela é saber da verdade.

-Meu dever? – eu franzi o cenho, apertando incomodamente a mão de Nathan.

Tristan ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se dissesse silenciosamente "acorde pra vida", mas então ele ficou sério e sua boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes. Eu cruzei os braços, batendo o pé no chão, como se isso pudesse apurá-lo. Em resposta, ele soltou uma gargalhada seca e sorriu, ironicamente.

-Você ainda não sabe, ainda não percebeu?! – seu tom era incrédulo, o que me deixou mais confusa ainda.

-O que diabos eu deveria perceber? – eu fiz bico, irritada.

-Você é a Escolhida, garota – Nathan riu, mas pude ver que ele, assim como eu, não tinha entendido nada – É incrível, em todos esses anos, é a primeira vez que vejo uma Caçadora que não sabe o que é!

-Escolhida? E o que essa Escolhida faz? – dei um passo em sua direção; Tristan fechou a cara e recuou.

-Eu não deveria ter te falado isso – ele crispou os lábios, mostrando o quanto aquilo o desagradava.

-Mas disse. Agora, explique-se – disse Nathan, dando também um passo à frente.

-Talvez mais tarde – sussurrou, sorrindo cínico e fazendo o que eu numerei como a quarta coisa estranha daquela noite.

Tristan nos deu as costas e olhou para cima, como se analisasse o tamanho do sobrado do vizinho. O encarei como se exigisse explicações e, quando fui dizer que exigia realmente explicações, ele saltou. Um salto que o fez parar no telhado da outra casa. Meu queixo caiu, assim como o de Nathan, ao meu lado. Ele parou perfeitamente em posição de bote e pude ver um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, antes que sumisse da minha vista.

O que aconteceu no restante da noite foi eu dar um beijo no rosto de Nathan e correr para dentro de casa em silêncio, pasma demais para falar.

Eu sou a Escolhida pra quê? O que é uma Caçadora?

Aquilo, Tristan dissera que era um vampiro. Mas é claro que vampiros não existem. Não é? Não é?

Bem, mesmo que existam, eu não deveria ser capaz de lutar daquela forma com ele. Não é? Não é?

Como diabos Tristan conseguiu fazer aquilo?! Ele não deveria poder pular tão alto. Não é? Não é?

E afinal de contas, por que Nathan resolveu me beijar justo naquela hora? Por quê? Por quê? De qualquer jeito, ele vai continuar falando comigo quando o dia amanhecer. Não é? Não é?

Essas são perguntas cujas respostas é preciso descobrir. Minha vida acaba de ficar confusa com isso tudo – não que ela seja muito fácil, é claro. Tudo está parecendo estranho, de uma forma estranhamente familiar. Entendeu? Pois é, nem eu.

São quase quatro da manhã e ainda não consegui dormir. Cada vulto que passa pela rua lá embaixo me faz perguntar a mim mesma se não é um vampiro – se é que é verdade que aquilo é um vampiro. O sono não vem e minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. Não que ela esteja doendo, mas o excesso de acontecimentos dessa noite a deixou do tamanho de uma melancia.

Acho melhor eu parar de escrever, ou meus dedos vão ficar do tamanho de melancias também e amanhã eu preciso sair cedo. Não que eu tenha muitas coisas para fazer com o tempo desse jeito, mas realmente espero que neve, então vou brincar lá fora para espairecer. (tenho uma sorte tremenda de que é só um caderninho inútil, porque nunca ninguém deve ler isso).

**Por: **Anne White.

_**PS:**__ Tristan é um loiro perfeitamente gato e charmoso. Não me importaria se ele me desse uns pegas._


	2. Cemitério

_**Capítulo II – Cemitério**_

_04 de novembro de 2009_

Tudo pareceu água limpa esta noite, quando encontrei Matthew.

Você deve estar se perguntando: quem é Matthew? Bem, na verdade, você não está, porque é só um caderno sem vida, mas mesmo assim merece saber quem é ele. Que seja, eu ainda não tenho certeza.

Você também deve estar se perguntando: o que é uma Caçadora, lembra, aquilo que Tristan me falara naquela noite? Bem, na verdade, você não está, porque é só um caderno sem vida, mas deve contar o que é uma Caçadora, quais suas funções no mundo e tudo mais. Enfim, comecemos do começo.

Durante a aula inteira de hoje, Nathan não me olhou na cara. Okay, isso era totalmente previsível, devido às estranhas coisas que aconteceram da última vez que estivemos juntos. De qualquer forma, eu passei ao seu lado quando o sinal bateu, para ver se ele se tocava que sua atitude estava me magoando profundamente. E não é que funcionou?

-Oi.

Nathan me puxou pelo braço, segurando-me firmemente para que eu não saísse correndo dali – eu tive certeza de que era esse o motivo daquele aerto todo. Não é que eu estivesse reclamando, é claro, uma vez que aquela força era tudo o que eu precisava. Seus olhos mostravam que tivera uma luta interna entre me ignorar e ir falar comigo, antes de ter tomado a decisão.

-Pensei que iria continuar como se eu não estivesse aqui – sibilei, ofendida.

-Desculpe – ele sorriu e eu morri – Você está, hum... Você está bem?

-É, acho que sim – dei de ombros como se não fosse nada, mas as olheira em torno de meus olhos me dsmentiam.

-Anne, aquela noite, aquela coisa...?

-Não sei o que é – eu fui sincera – Nem tenho idéia.

-Minhas costas então doloridas, sabe, eu fui arremessado pra longe – reclamou, fazendo um biquinho sexy.

-É, eu também estou doída – ele não precisa saber que, estranhamente, eu me senti _revigorada_ com aquela luta, não é?

-Não sabia que você podia ser tão forte – Nathan crispou os lábios, mostrando que não gostava de verdade do fato de eu ser mais forte que ele.

-O que eu posso fazer? – ele também não precisa saber que eu não tinha noção de como fizera aquilo.

Ele suspirou, soltando-me e caminhando ao meu lado em direção à porta. Meus pensamentos voaram de "o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" para o "ele fica tão sexy nessa calça jeans colada". Tentei não encará-lo, mas ele me olhava, o que deixava isso difícil.

-Como você fez aquilo? Sabe, _combater _aquela coisa? – perguntou, casualmente. Mas é claro que eu sabia que não tinha nada de casual naquela questão.

-Não entendi direito. Eu só fui lá e fiz – dei de ombros de novo, começando a pensar no quão irritante estava aquela conversa.

-Não sei se você reparou nos chutes que deu, mas parecia que treinava há anos – eu sorri internamente, vendo a expressão indignada em seu rosto.

-Eu sou mais forte que você – murmurei, tapando a boca com a mão para segurar o riso.

-Não, você não é – resmungou, fazendo aquele bico de novo – Não há meios lógicos para você ser mais forte que eu.

-Você viu como eu sou, Nathan – retruquei, estressada.

Fazia noites que não dormia e, no pouco que dormi, tive pesadelos estranhos, terríveis e, de um modo estranho, animadores. Minha cabeça doía desde que saí da aula de Física, há mais de hora. Uma carga de adrenalina estava me invadindo desde que acordei, num dia em que não tinha Educação Física. Nathan jogava as minhas próprias dúvidas num inquérito contra mim, como se suspeitasse que vendi minha alma ao diabo e, para completar, achava improvável que eu fosse uma garota forte. Uau, posso sentir que a consideração passou longe dali.

-Não pode ser – ele me encarou profundamente, aqueles olhos brilhando de um jeito meio obsessivo quando voltou a segurar meu braço com mais força do que devia.

Eu bufei e o empurrei com a mão livre, fazendo-o bater de costas na parede. Ele parecia pasmo demais para dizer alguma coisa, assim como eu. Olhei para os lados, mas ninguém parara para ver a cena.

-Isso é impossível, improvável e tem alguma coisa errada – ele quase gritou comigo, totalmente alterado, me virando as costas e saindo dali.

A raiva tomou conta de mim. Quem ele pensava que era para menosprezar minha força?! Bufei de novo, indignada, pronta para voltar a marchar em direção à saída, quando alguém parou na minha frente. Era um homem alto e esguio, que vestia terno com calça social e carregava uma pilha de livros grossos, o que me lembrou que precisava estudar para Biologia ou seria comida viva pelo professor cara de barata amassada.

-O que foi? – perguntei, irritada, vendo que ele não planejava sair tão cedo da minha frente.

Ele pareceu não saber o que dizer por um tempo, então sorriu.

-Você tem muitas perguntas, suponho.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, como que dizendo silenciosamente "não precisa ser um gênio para notar isso, quer mais alguma coisa ou pode sair da minha frente?". Ele pigarreou alto, deixando cair um livro pesado que carregava no chão. Olhei para o volume, que estava intitulado como _Vampiros: criaturas da noite._

-O que é isso? – indaguei, grossa, apontando para o livro, o sangue fugindo de meu rosto.

-Tristan me contou que você ainda não sabe o que é, Anne – ele sorriu, pegando o livro de novo – Meu nome é Matthew. Eu vou te explicar cada detalhe disso.

Mamãe disse para nunca pegar carona com estranhos – é um dos motivos pelo qual escondo esse diário, uma vez que estaria completamente de castigo se alguém o lesse -, mas não foi fácil resistir a tentação de ter todas as minhas questões respondidas. E, além do mais, eu tinha a minha super estranha força.

Entrei na Chevy de Matthew, que cheirva gasolina e pneu queimado. Reparando nele, parecia um cara sério. Os cabelos já estavam grisalhos e os olhos azuis cintilantes com rugas profundas nos cantos. Tinha a aparência de um típico inglês tradicionalista, daqueles que bebem chá toda tarde e odeiam McDonald's.

-Quem é você? – perguntei, em tom ameaçador.

Eu tinha super força e, seja lá como a conseguira, ela deveria ser usada.

-Matthew – disse, girando a chave na ignição.

-E de onde você veio, Matthew? Não é possível que tenha aparecido por acaso com as respostas que procuro – ele me encarou, cético.

-Já percebeu a força que tem, Tristan me avisou sobre isso – resmungou, voltando o olhar para a rua.

-Então, pode começar a me explicar o que diabos é isso que aconteceu comigo.

-Você foi a Escolhida – começou, sem me encarar, os olhos focados na direção.

-Quem me escolheu?

-O destino.

Revirei os olhos, incapaz de acreditar que estava ouvindo uma besteira daquelas.

-Okay, eu acredito. Qual é o meu papel nesse conto de fadas? – perguntei.

Matthew desviou-se da estrada, encarando-me com seriedade.

-Não tem nada a ver com contos de fadas – falou.

-Que seja – voltei-me para a janela, olhando a rua passar por mim lentamente – O que eu faço?

-Você salva o mundo.

Eu gargalhei, mas ele pareceu não gostar muito. Me diga, como _eu_ poderia _salvar o mundo?_ Sério, eu precisava rir daquele jeito há dias.

-Eu, salvando o mundo? E qual vai ser a ameaça, um vidro gigante de botox? – eu ri de novo, desta vez tentando em vão me controlar.

-Você já notou a força que tem. Essa força tem um propósito.

-E o meu propósito é salvar o mundo? – sorri, divrtida.

-Tristan me contou que você já matou um vampiro. Achei que depois disso, fosse acreditar que o mundo _precisa _ser salvo – Matthew resmungou.

-E o mundo _precisa querer _ser salvo – eu olhei para o teto do carro, impaciente – Quando você vai começar a me contar por que eu sou mais forte que Nathan?

-Porque você é a Escolhida. Você é a Caçadora – ele sorriu, como se sentisse orgulho de alguma coisa.

-Caçadora, foi o que Tristan falou naquela noite – murmurei pra mim mesma – E no que consiste ser uma Caçadora?

-Em toda geração, há uma Caçadora. Quando uma morre, outra é, digamos, _acionada_. Ela deve lutar sozinha contra os vampiros, os demônios e as forças das trevas em geral. Ela deve salvar o mundo.

Poético, sim. Sem sentido, sim.

-Okay, então vai me dizer que eu sou a Escolhida para uma missão divida de exterminação das coisas mundanas? – tentei soar filosófica, mantendo a expessão séria.

-As coisas que não são mundanas – foi a sua vez de soar impaciente – Demônios. Sabe o que são?

-Seres feiosos e chifrudos que vêm do inferno? – eu sorri, novamente me divertindo.

-Sim, exceto a parte dos chifres. Eles são fortes, por isso essa sua força toda. Você deve lutar com eles, derrotá-los, por isso deveria ser forte o suficiente para superá-los – ergui as sobrancelhas, confusa.

-Okay, pode me explicar toda essa história de Caçadora de novo? – pedi.

É claro que aquilo não fazia sentido algum – pelo menos, não pra mim -, mas de qualquer jeito, eu tinha super força. A explicação que consistia em eu ser a tal Caçadora de seres infernais era a teoria mais aceita. Era melhor que o meu sonho com as coisinhas amarelas da noite passada, que me fez pensar se não estaria me tornando uma delas.

-Uma antiga profecia declara que em toda geração, há uma Caçadora. Quando uma morre, aparece outra, talvez no mesmo lugar, talvez do outro lado do mundo, como aconteceu agora. Você é a Caçadora desta vez e outra só poderá ser acionada quando você morrer. O que, nessa situação, pode ser daqui há anos, meses, dias ou até mesmo agora; depende do que aparecer pela frente. Você luta contra demônios e vampiros, estes que também são demônios. Você tem força, agilidade e precisão, só precisa se tornar mais habilidosa. E trabalhar em sigilo, é claro. Não vai querer sair contando pra todo mundo que é a Caçadora, acredite em mim, não vai gostar desse tipo de atenção.

Matthew parou para tomar ar, estacionando o carro em frente ao cemitério da cidade. Estremeci, o vento frio passando zunindo por meus ouvidos. A touca que eu usava subiu um pouco, deixando minhas orelhas vermelhas à mostra. Toda aquela história era besteira. Aquilo era impossível, tinha que ser.

-Pode me provar que eu sou a Caçadora? – perguntei, encarando-o.

-Assim que anoitecer, venha até aqui – apontou o cemitério – E então voltaremos a conversar. Quer uma carona pra casa?

Sorri, maneando a cabeça afirmativamente.

A noite está caindo e não sei o que faço. Vou até lá ou não vou?

Outra coisa que mamãe sempre me diz é que nunca devo sair à noite com pessoas estranhas, ainda mais para cemitérios – não que já tenhamos tido muitas conversas sobre cemitérios, é claro. Mas acredito solenemente que Matthew não vá me machucar – além da força que descobri ter, ele já teve chances melhores que esta e não fez nada. Além disso, ele soou sincero sobre aquela baboseira de Caçadora.

No fundo, eu quero acreditar que tenho uma função nesse mundo. Não que seja muito fácil adicionar ao fardo que sou a responsável por ele continuar girando – literalmente – e lutar, talvez até minha dolorosa morte, com vampiros sanguinários e demônios feiosos e chifrudos.

Como eu disse, está escurecendo. Já disse para mamãe que vou até a casa da April e avisei April que não ligasse aqui. É por isso que é tão bom ter amigos, porque eles nunca perguntam nada sobre os favores confusos que você pede.

O vento lá fora diminuiu. Acho que a tempestade de neve realmente não vai rolar. E acho que estou saindo. Se eu voltar, conto tudo depois. Se não, sabe que a história da Caçadora é verdadeira e que fui morta por um vampiro. Ou me matei porque encontrei Nathan na esquina com outra.

**Por:** Anne White.

_04 de novembro de 2009, madrugada sombria_

A informação foi demais, mesmo pra um um cérebro igual o meu. Acho que vou explodir, não sei se de medo, felicidade, orgulho ou raiva. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa quanto quando lutei – essa é a palavra certa, creio – com aquela coisa que Tristan garantiu ser um vampiro.

O que posso fazer? A novidade é que ele estava certo. Ainda não consigo acreditar nisso, que vampiros, demônios e profecias existem, mas isso é um fato tão concreto quanto eu estar escrevendo nesse diário.

Caminhei até o cemitério devagar, pensando no que iria fazer quando chegasse lá. Como medida de prevenção, levei uma faca de cozinha – pode não parecer muito, mas ela me foi bem útil esta noite – e preparei-me para socar. Um fato: minha super força está começando a me deixar autoconfiante demais. Matthew me esperava em frente ao portão, como prometera. Ele levava nos ombros uma mochila de viagem e, na mão, um crucifixo grande. Ri internamente, pensando no que seria de mim se alguém me visse com um ser humano daqueles numa situação daquelas.

-O que eu tenho que fazer? – perguntei, sem rodeios.

-Pegue a bolsa da Caça-Vampiros – Matthew apoiou a mochila no muro mais próximo, abrindo-a.

Inclinei-me para ver melhor e não me envergonho de dizer que quase caí pra trás quando percebi que aquilo tudo, fosse o que fosse, era sério. Sabe aquele arsenal de armas dos Winchester, em Supernatural? Some com a aquela arma que o Van Helsing usa no filme, uma porção de estacas, vidros e mais vidros de água benta e um arco e flecha com ponta de madeira.

-Eu posso usar isso? – perguntei, animadamente pegando na mão aquela coisa estranha do Helsing.

-Você nem sabe usar uma estaca, quanto mais a besta – replicou, me tomando a tal besta das mãos – É melhor começarmos nossa patrulha dessa noite...

-Patrulha? O que diabos eu vou patrulhar? Algum tipo de prisão de vampiros? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços e o encarando.

-Eu te falei sobre a patrulha – ele fez o mesmo.

-Não falou.

-Falei sim.

-Não falou.

-Falei.

-Eu disse que não falou.

-Eu sei que eu...

-Escuta aqui, eu sou mais forte que você, então se eu digo que não falou, é porque não falou – retruquei, irritada.

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça e certamente pensando "esses adolescentes de hoje em dia são pior que todos os demônios juntos".

-Você precisa garantir que nenhum vampiro saia desse cemitério, entendeu?

-Que ele não saia da cova pra morder todo mundo? – chutei, esboçando um sorrisinho.

-Mais ou menos isso. Mate o que encontrar pela frente que seja anormal.

Estremeci. Não era minha idéia de programa pra segunda-feira à noite sair matando alguma coisa em cemitérios sombrios, mas eu prometi a mim mesma que iria até lá e tentaria entender essa bagunça dos diabos. Ou demônios.

-E quando o primeiro vai aparecer? – indaguei, num tom mórbido.

-Se tivermos sorte, logo encontraremos algum.

Sorte? Desde quando era uma sorte encontrar vampiros sanguinários?

-Agora, escute aqui – disse-me ele, sério, enquanto começamos a caminhar por entre túmulos – Eu não posso te ajudar a lutar, porque eu não tenho nada além de estacas.

-O que é suficiente pra matar um vampiro – respondi – Certo?

-Sim, mas eles não são fáceis de domar até que a estaca chegue ao seu destino – eu fiz uma careta – Você vai lutar bravamente com eles e eu...

-E você vai ficar olhando minha morte lenta e dolorosa – resmunguei, fazendo um bico indignado.

-Você não vai morrer, é mais forte que um exército – Matthew revirou os olhos – O que eu quero dizer é que eu sou só um Sentinela, eu não posso entrar na luta a não ser que o vampiro em questão esteja prestes a te matar.

-E quando você diz "prestes", quer dizer "com um dos dentes já na sua garganta"? – ele consentiu – Ótimo, realmente ótimo. E o que é um Sentinela?

-Um Guardião – contou, dando de ombros – É a minha tarefa cuidar de você, te instruir e te treinar.

-Como se já não houvessem pessoas suficientes pra pegar no meu pé – sussurrei para mim mesma, bufando.

-Nenhuma delas trabalha para o Conselho – ele revirou os olhos de novo, vendo minha cara de incompreensão – Conselho dos Guardiões. As pessoas que treinam outras pessoas para cuidar da Escolhida.

Eu funguei, ofendida. Foi quando ouvi um barulho, vindo de uma tumba antiga. Me virei para Matthew, mas ele continuava a resmungar sozinho sobre o tal Conselho. Provavelmente, não percebera que havia mais alguém ali – ou alguma coisa terrível me aguardando.

-Cale a boca e não respire alto demais – ordenei e ele se calou, confuso e indignado – Está ouvindo isso?

-Ouvindo o quê? – perguntou num sussurro, agarrando com mais força o crucifixo – É um vampiro, não é?

Some um barulho aterrorizante, um cemitério assustador, uma tumba arrepiante e um cara chato do seu lado fungando e falando sobre vampiros. O resultado é uma _suposta_ Caçadora à beira de um ataque de nervos. Apertei a estaca, pronta para fazer o que quer que precisasse – só descobri que estava pronta quando minha mão passou pela abertura da tumba, empurrando-a para que pudéssemos entrar.

-Droga – respirei aliviada ao ver que era só Tristan – É só você.

-Eu e o monte de cinzas ali – ele apontou para um canto qualquer, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Isso não está certo.

-O que não está certo? – perguntou Matthew, olhando para os lados como se esperasse que leões (ou vampiros) saltassem do nada para cima de nós.

-Eu te disse, Harris – resmungou Tristan, num tom irritado – É esta a tumba. Ela está sendo constantemente visitada por vampiros. Alguma coisa está acontecendo, eu sei que está.

-Procure um de seus contatos e descubra – Matthew fez bico, ao ver que o loiro (e que loiro, diga-se de passagem) dizia uma coisa útil.

-Não é bem assim – retrucou, me encarando pela primeira vez – Vocês estão patrulhando?

-É – assenti – Não encontramos nada. Teve mais, digamos, _sorte_ do que nós.

Matthew fungou, cruzando os braços ofendidamente. Dei de ombros, vendo um sorriso malicioso brotar nos lábios de Tristan.

-Quer brincar um pouco, Caçadora? – perguntou, se aproximando de mim.

Não que ele fosse um deus grego – o que, de fato, ele era -, mas senti meu estômago congelar ao vê-lo chegar tão perto. Respirei fundo, apertando inconscientemente a estaca entre meus dedos.

-Tristan! – advertiu-o Matthew, se pondo entre nós.

Droga, eu o odeio.

-O que foi? É uma das minhas tarefas, sabe, ajudar a treinar a Caçadora – Tristan fez biquinho, jogando os cabelos para trás do mesmo jeito que fez naquela outra noite.

-Eu sou mais forte que você também? – perguntei, animada.

-É – resmungou ele – Um bom tanto.

-Existe alguém mais forte que eu? – sorri, divertindo-me.

-Não – Tristan estreitou os olhos – Quer lutar comigo ou não?

-Por que eu lutaria com você se eu sou mais forte? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Porque você precisará da habilidade que eu tenho – retrucou, cruzando os braços – Ou acha que consegue me vencer?

-Tenho certeza que...

-Tristan e Anne, parem com isso! – exclamou Matthew, exasperado – Os dois vão patrulhar agora, certo?

Nós trocamos um olhar de "deixemos esse assunto inacabado pra outra hora", então encaramos Matthew com cara de "já que você insiste". Tristan pegou um par de estacas e colocou num bolso interno do casaco preto (o mesmo que usara ontem, acredita?), me jogando um rifle com estacas ao invés de balas. Sorri pra mim mesma, imaginando-me usando aquela arma.

-Você não vai precisar de nada além da bolsa – Tristan sorriu de lado ao ver os olhos arregalados de Matthew – Se aparecer algo maior que um vampiro, grite.

-Mas eu nunca encontrei um vampiro! – exclamou o meu suposto Sentinela.

-E daí? Eu nunca matei um vampiro, também – falei – Mas se você tiver _sorte..._

-Eu já entendi, vão de uma vez – murmurou, emburrado.

Saí pela abertura da tumba sem dificuldades, aceitando a mão que Tristan me oferecia. Bati a poeira de minhas roupas e abri bem os ouvidos para poder ouvir se alguma coisa viesse em nossa direção.

-Minha audição é melhor que a sua, não tem ninguém por perto – disse Tristan – E então, resolveu não trazer o namorado pra patrulha?

-Ele não é meu namorado – não pude evitar um sorriso, mas ele pareceu não perceber.

-Por vontade de qual dos dois? – ele sorriu, divertido.

-Cale a boca, Tristan – eu mordi o lábio para não sorrir também.

-Me chame de Trip – falou – Tristan é muito estranho.

-Okay, _Trip_ – concordei – Então, eu sou mesmo a tal Caçadora?

-É – ele deu de ombros – Você tem a força de uma e os vampiros começaram a ser atraídos por você.

-E o Matthew é o Guardião, então?

-Não sei como o escolheram, mas ele é – Trip sorriu vagamente.

-E você? Disse que é sua missão ajudar a treinar a Caçadora – lembrei.

-Eu tenho contatos, digamos – eu ergui as sobrancelhas – Também sou um tipo de Escolhido, se considerarmos assim.

-Você só vai ajudar o Matthew a me treinar? – perguntei – Só isso?

-É. Minha força quase se iguala à sua, mas mesmo assim você é ainda a mais forte – ele fez uma careta indignada – Qualquer pessoa normal, seja o Guardião ou não, iria levar uma surra da Caçadora. Bem, eu também vou levar quando você ficar prática – nós dois sorrimos; pela saúde da Escolhida, que sorriso era aquele! – Mas você não vai ficar prática se não treinar e não vai conseguir treinar de verdade com o Matthew. E tem alguém nos seguindo.

Eu o encarei, confusa. Ele levou um dedo aos lábios, mostrando-me para permanecer em silêncio. Num sussurro quase inaudível, disse:

-Esteja pronta pra me ajudar.

Então deu um salto para trás, numa velocidade que me deixou tonta, prensando alguma coisa em cima de um túmulo sem esforços. Corri até lá e meu coração quase foi pro pau com a surpresa que tive.

-Nathan?! – eu quase gritei, fato.

-Posso soltá-lo? – perguntou Trip, calmamente.

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – e nesse momento, ele me encarou e disse "eu sou um vampiro". Brincadeirinha.

-Eu... vim... ver... você... – respondeu, arfante.

-Trip, solte-o – ordenei. Trip fez uma careta e então me obedeceu (eu sou poderosa, fato) – E me diga, o que faz aqui?

Nathan me encarou, confuso, ofegando. Trip cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, de forma indagadora. E eu permaneci ali, olhando para aquele rosto perfeito com perplexidade.

-Eu vim atrás de você até você entrar naquele lugar – sussurrou, passando a mão sobre a blusa de lã.

-Na tumba? Ele estava te seguindo desde lá e você não tinha notado? – perguntou Trip, indignando-se.

-Desculpe se eu não tenho audição, minha área se limita a ter a força por aqui – resmunguei, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-É madrugada, o que você faz aqui? – Nathan indagou, sério.

-Por que você a seguiu? – retorquiu Tristan.

E tudo o que eu precisava era de uma discussão entre os dois...

-Primeiro, porque eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, pois ela é mais forte do que eu...

-Entre pro clube – concordou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-E segundo, o que vocês dois estão fazendo juntos? – ele me encarou, indagador.

-Estávamos namorando dentro da tumba – disse Trip, de mau humor.

-Cale a boca – sibilei, ruborizando.

Talvez porque a pessoa que estava ouvindo era Nathan, talvez porque tivesse realmente imaginado nós dois namorando na tumba.

-É do nosso sexo que vem a força dela e minha precisão, sabe?

Eu me estressei e não sabe o que eu fiz. Com uma mão, segurei o punho de Nathan – que estava "voando" em direção ao nariz de Trip. Com a outra, eu dei um soco abaixo do queixo de Tristan, fazendo-o recuar para trás com a mão no osso e um grito de dor.

-Eu disse pra você calar a boca! – falei, sentindo-me repentinamente culpada pelo queixo de Trip.

-Obrigado – agradeceu Nathan, sorrindo.

-Eu quero que você suma da minha frente – sibilei – Agora.

Um segundo depois de ter dito isso, me arrependi profundamente. Mas não retirei minha palavra, porque uma Caçadora não se arrepende do que diz. Acho.

-Eu não vou ir embora antes que você me conte porque é mais forte do que eu e do que ele – Nathan fez um biquinho indignado, mas dessa vez, eu quase suspirei de raiva.

-Eu sou mais forte do que você, aceite isso – retruquei, extremamente irritada – E o motivo disso, é ultra secreto, então se alguém chegar a saber dessa minha força, você vai...

-Ela é a Caçadora.

Olhei para Trip, indignada. O que era aquilo, conspiração? Antes que eu respondesse, vi-o levantar-se de onde o deixei caído (é, eu sou demais) e saltar sobre alguma coisa. Dei um salto até lá – meu salto alcançou dimensões imensas, é sério – e o encontrei lutando com um vampiro. Atrás de mim, ouvi Nathan se aproximando.

-A estaca! – exclamou Tristan, lutando o bicho com dificuldades.

Acho que ser uma Caçadora é isso, não é? É lutar e só perceber depois que o fez. Foi o que aconteceu. Quando dei por mim, já tinha chutado o vampiro para longe de Trip e desfechava socos em seu rosto deformado. Virei-me e Trip me jogou a estaca que levava no bolso – detalhe: as minhas tinham caído em algum momento qualquer – e peguei-a habilmente, cravando-a com agilidade no peito do bicho. E então, ele virou pó.

-Obrigado – joguei a estaca de volta para Tristan e ele, em vez de pegá-la, deu um pulo e desviou – O que foi?

-Desculpe – murmurou, pegando-a do chão – Reflexos.

-Você foi... Incrível – murmurou Nathan.

Eu e Trip nos entreolhamos, ele com tom de culpa. Respirei fundo, olhando para os próprios pés e encontrando um meio de dizer aquilo.

-Eu sou a Caçadora – falei, esperando atentamente sua reação.

-O que é uma Caçadora? Anne, você caça o quê? – indagou, visivelmente confuso.

Eu suspirei.

-Eu devo salvar o mundo dos seres infernais, Nathan – ele arregalou os olhos – É por isso que eu sou forte.

-E rápida, eu vi você e aquela coisa lá trás... Espera, aquilo era um vampiro? – seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando confirmei com a cabeça – Irado!

-Irado? Se ela não estivesse aqui, você viraria comida! – exclamou Trip, pasmo.

É assim que seria, percebi. Eu lutaria, Tristan me ajudaria, independentemente, e o restante das pessoas reagiria daquele modo (exclamando "irado!") quando eu as salvasse dos vampiros. Entendi porque não havia nenhuma profecia sobre Caçadoras conhecidas pelo mundo inteiro e louvadas por seu trabalho.

-Como você faz aquilo? Sabe, pular no pescoço das pessoas? – perguntou Nathan, animado.

-Eu tenho habilidades que você não tem – sibilou Trip, começando a se irritar seriamente.

-Habilidades? Você é, tipo assim, um...

Um... O que Nathan achava que Trip era, nunca chegaremos a saber. Um grito agudo cortou o ar, deixando-nos (refiro-me à Trip e a mim, pois Nathan ainda estava meio, digamos, dopado) em estado de alerta.

-Matthew – sussurrou ele, de forma que só eu ouvisse.

-Droga – murmurei, me preparando para correr.

-Suba nas minhas costas – ordenou, sério – Vamos, nunca vai chegar a tempo!

-Fique aqui e não se mova – falei para Nathan, subindo nas costas de Trip e tendo uma das experiências mais estranhas da minha vida até chegarmos à tumba.

Pense em uma pessoa que corria mais rápido que a multiplicação de três cavalos de corrida. Agora, some uma maratona. Em três segundos, nós atravessemos o cemitério e desci de suas costas, meio tonta, mas pronta para entrar em ação.

-Espere! – exclamou Trip, olhando para dentro da tumba – Nós precisamos sair daqui agora.

-Mas e...

-Essa coisa não vai matar ninguém esta noite, a não ser que nos encontre – disse, num tom que identifiquei como sendo medo.

Inclinei-me para ver a coisa mais assustadora de minha vida. Era, visivelmente, um demônio. Era robusto (dava três de Tristan) e sua cor era uma mescla de azul marinho com verde musgo. Na cabeça, orelhas curtinhas. Nos pés, cascos. Me perguntei como Trip não ouvira o barulho daqueles cascos, sendo que ouvira o tênis com amortecedor de Nathan à distância.

-Isso é pior do que eu pensava – comentou, me puxando – Aquele vampiro lá trás, ele era uma distração pra você. Se eu não tivesse visto ele chegando, estariam lutando até agora, o que daria tempo suficiente para que pegasse o que quer que estivera mandando vampiros procurarem...

-Quer, por favor, falar a minha língua? – pedi, me desvencilhando de seu braço – Eu preciso tirar Matthew de lá.

-Ele está inconsciente – disse Trip, sério – E nós também vamos ficar se continuarmos parados aqui.

-O que é essa coisa? – perguntei, num fiapo de voz, vendo que o que quer que fosse, estava pegando alguma coisa e preparava-se para sair.

-Tampe a respiração – disse Trip, puxando-me para trás de um túmulo mais alto e se deitando ao meu lado.

Fiz esforço para não respirar. Contei até vinte, até Trip fazer sinal que eu podia soltar o ar. Ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando para os lados. Fiz o mesmo.

-Foi embora – declarou, levantando-se e me ajudando.

Eu me desvencilhei, correndo até a tumba. Ela estava, por assim dizer, completamente revirada. Não que tenha muita coisa para se mexer dentro de um tumba, mas deu pra entender o que quis dizer, não é? Matthew estava deitado num ângulo estranho.

-Está vivo – disse Tristan às minhas costas, se abaixando ao seu lado – É melhor verificar seu namorado. Eu cuido dele.

-Obrigado – sussurrei, correndo para fora.

Nathan me esperava no portão do cemitério, com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Me aproximei rapidamente e ele me encarou, olhos arregalados e lábios entreabertos.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei, tocando seu braço.

-Viu a coisa que acabou de sair daqui? – sua voz falhou e com razão.

-Saiu pelo portão? – soei confusa, sim, porque não achei que aquele lugar era tão deserto assim a ponto de ninguém mais ter notado.

-É. Nem sequer me viu – foi a minha vez de arregalar os olhos.

-Ele viu – Tristan apareceu atrás de nós, fazendo Nathan dar um pulo engraçado; ele carregava Matthew nas costas – Não é um demônio qualquer, é uma das coisas que precisa saber. Se o encontrar, Anne, não ouse pensar que pode lutar com ele.

-Eu sou mais...

-Você não é mais forte que ele – negou, sério – Eu sei que você é forte e tudo mais, mas aquele cara, é diferente do que qualquer coisas que já viu ou verá.

-Por quê? – perguntei, segurando com força o braço de Nathan.

-Eu preciso ir embora – okay, ele vive me cortando – Tipo, ir embora agora mesmo. Eu não sei o que estava procurando, mas o fato de ter encontrado me deixa preocupado.

-E o que vai fazer? – meu coração quase parou de bater, sério.

-Vou tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa – deu de ombros – Acho que o Matthew não se importaria se pegássemos o carro dele.

-Está esfriando – comentou Nathan.

Diz aí se ele não estava realmente bem perdidinho.

-Querem carona?

-Você tem carteira, não é Trip? – por que eu já sabia a resposta?

-Quem se importa? Eu consigo levar vocês em segurança para suas casas – ao contrário do que pensei, ele não sorriu.

E o fato de Trip não ter sorrido me deixava mais preocupada do que ter encontrado daquela coisa mexendo em tumbas.

**Por:** Anne White.


	3. Bestas e namoros

**_Capítulo III – Bestas e namoros_**

_05 de novembro de 2009_

Por que eu tenho a impressão de que, com a descoberta de minha "vocação", escreverei aqui com mais freqüência? Talvez porque é um fato concretamente proporcional – mais coisas acontecendo, mas coisas pra contar -, ou talvez porque na minha segunda patrulha já sinto que poderia morrer de tanto cansaço. Psicologicamente falando, é claro, porque meu corpo fica mais forte conforme luto.

Esta noite, eu só encontrei Trip no cemitério. Nathan não fora à escola nem ligara nem nada, o que me leva a concluir que está bem. O que foi? Notícia ruim corre depressa, sabia? Bem, como eu dizia, encontrei Trip no cemitério, perto da mesma tumba em que vimos aquele demônio.

-E aí? – ele se virou para mim.

-Não viu nada de suspeito? – perguntei, olhando ao meu redor.

-Nenhum vampiro – deu de ombros, vagamente.

Eu _odeio_ quando as pessoas me deixam no vácuo.

-Nenhuma... coisa esquisita e mais forte que um vampiro? – reformulei, revirando os olhos.

-Não – novamente, ele foi vago.

Já vi que ser aéreo e despreocupado daquele jeito era uma qualidade que ele tinha de sobra. Suspirei, me conformando.

-E Matthew? Como ele...

-Ele vai ficar bem. Só está morrendo por causa de uma dor nas costas – ele deu de ombros, como se não importasse.

E realmente, depois de ver o vampiro que vinha até mim numa velocidade incrível, a dor nas costas de Matthew não importava muito. Eu revirei os olhos de novo e fui até ele, a estaca em punho. Mas ele foi esperto e se abaixou quando mirei para seu peito, segurando minhas pernas e me fazendo perder completamente o equilíbrio. Antes que pudesse me levantar, ele virou fumaça.

-Obrigado – bati o pó da minha roupa, aceitando a mão que Trip me oferecia para levantar.

-Eu trouxe a bolsa da Caçadora – disse – Nós podíamos começar a treinar, não acha?

-Aqui mesmo? Agora mesmo? Assim mesmo? – perguntei, me atrapalhando toda.

Ótimo, Anne. Está segurando a mão de loiro lindo de morrer, que está doido pra lutar com você – lutinhas corpo a corpo, creio – e o que você fala? "Aqui mesmo? Agora mesmo? Assim mesmo?". Tem sorte de ser bonita por fora, porque o cérebro já se perdeu.

-Se você quiser começar agora. Ou podemos ir para outro lugar – ele sorriu torto, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Você quem sabe – se aquela coisa maravilhosa chamada Tristan queria me levar para outro lugar, quem era eu para contestar?

-Então – NÃO! Eu não acredito que ele estava puxando a bolsa da Caça-Vampiros e tinha desistido tão fácil de me tirar dali! – Pegue isso.

Ele me jogou uma estaca de borracha. Encarei-o, confusa.

-Você não vai me estaquear – disse, simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros – Matthew diz que noventa por cento de ser a Caçadora é esperar (N/Fani: quem lembrou do Giles? *.*). Pode até ser, mas a parte mais importante são os outros dez.

Ele saltou para cima de mim, me fazendo recuar rapidamente, por reflexo. Soltei um gritinho agudo, porque não pensei que ele viesse pra cima de mim. Pensando dessa forma, deixe-me fazer uma observação: O QUÊ?! EU RECUEI?! O QUE DIABOS EU ESTAVA PENSANDO?!

Eu o encarei por um momento, notando que ele parara em pé com leveza e estávamos a uma distância de menos de dez centímetros de mim. Senti um calafrio me percorrer a espinha e segurei com mais força a estaca de borracha em minha mão, fazendo-a se rasgar com minhas unhas compridas.

-Você deixaria um vampiro chegar tão perto de você? – perguntou, olhando dos meus olhos para minhas mãos.

-É claro que não – resmunguei, corando – O que eu devo fazer? Imaginar que você é um vampiro?

Tristan olhou confuso para mim, depois riu.

-Mais ou menos isso – respondeu, num tom mais cauteloso, me mostrando que suas defesas já estavam preparadas.

Respirei fundo, sentindo seu perfume cada vez mais forte. Oh, ele cheirava TÃO bem! Sorri pra mim mesma e corei de novo, indo pra cima dele. Trip desviou da estaca furada, me dando uma joelhada na boca do estômago. Aquilo doeu, mesmo eu tendo plena noção de que não era toda a sua força. Segurei por instinto a barriga, soltando um gemido rouco. Ele me olhou com a testa franzida e se aproximou para me ajudar.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente, eu o chutei na altura do peito e lhe empurrei contra um túmulo, deixando-o deitado. Apontei então a estaca para seu peito, sorrindo triunfante.

-Um vampiro não pararia pra te ajudar – falou, se sentando.

-Mas ele iria me matar, não é? De qualquer jeito, chegaria perto o suficiente – aumentei meu sorriso.

-Enfim – ele deu de ombros, fazendo beicinho – Você pode aprender a mexer com a besta.

-Aquele troço estranho? – meus olhos brilharam.

Trip concordou com a cabeça, abaixando-se sobre a bolsa da Caçadora de novo e tirando de lá a besta. Eu me controlei pra não dar pulinhos animados; desde que a vi, achei a arma mais legal que eu poderia um dia aprender a usar.

-As fechas são de plástico, também. Dispara aqui – ele me entregou a besta, mostrando o gatilho (gatilho? É essa a palavra certa?) – Pode acertar em mim sem medo.

Trip abriu bem os braços e ficou a uma distância de dois metros de onde eu estava. Levei a coisa à altura dos olhos e mirei em seu peito. Ou ao menos achei ter mirado. A flecha voou por cima de dois túmulos e não passou nem perto de Tristan. Fiz uma careta. Mirei novamente e, desta vez, foi a mais de três túmulos. Ele revirou os olhos, vindo na minha direção.

-Eu não acredito que vou ter que te ensinar a mirar – eu estreitei os olhos.

É claro que eu não sabia mirar. Nunca atirei em ninguém, com besta ou sem besta. Tristan deu a volta e se posicionou atrás de mim, segurando minha cintura firmemente com uma só mão. Fiquei tão nervosa que nem consegui olhar para trás. Ele riu rouco em meu ouvido e, com a outra mão, pegou a minha sob o gatilho da besta.

-Mire um pouco para a direita – sussurrou, botando mais força em seu aperto e colando nossos corpos – E você está assistindo muito filme de ação, não precisa fechar um olho.

-Certo – murmurei; é impressão minha ou eu comecei a suar frio?

-Tente agora – não pude conter um suspiro de desapontamento quando ele me soltou e foi até o lugar em que estava antes.

Mirei um pouco para a direita com os dois olhos abertos. Mas estava tremendo tanto, que errei o alvo. Por uma distância mínima de milímetros, penso, mas mesmo assim errei. Irritada, bufei e joguei a besta no chão, cruzando os braços. Trip riu, voltando até mim.

-Vamos tentar mais uma vez, certo? – e ele foi pra trás de mim de novo.

Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, eu vou morrer.

-Mire naquela cruz, ali – mostrou, num túmulo próximo – Lembre do que eu disse, um pouco pra direita...

-Okay – balbuciei, aquele perfume delicioso invadindo minhas narinas.

A mão que estava no gatilho se preparou para atirar. E então eu acertei. Ou melhor, ele acertou, porque eu estava tremendo demais para acertar qualquer coisa que não tivesse a ver com aquele perfume. Ouvi-o rir rouco, soltando minha mão (a que estava outrora no gatilho) para segurar com ambas as suas a minha cintura.

-Pode tentar sozinha? – perguntou.

-Mais uma vez, sim? – sorri, sentindo a mão largar-me e voltar ao gatilho.

E eu parei de tremer. É, eu parei, do nada. Ou foi aquele apertão na cintura que provavelmente ficaria roxo no dia seguinte? Não sei dizer. Só sei que eu tive plena consciência de que Trip colocara novamente as duas mãos em mim (isso me lembra Titanic, a Rose dizendo "põe a mão em mim!" na parte _hot_ do carro) e atirei. A flecha de borracha bateu no centro da cruz de ferro .

-Não é tão difícil, é? – Tristan sorriu – Se importa em virar de frente?

Naquela distância minúscula que estávamos, eu, virar de frente e ficar com o rosto quase colado no dele? É claro que eu não me importava!

Sem me soltar, ele me girou nos calcanhares, me puxando ainda mais para perto. Um sorriso que achei incrivelmente sexy coloria sua pele branca, quase me fazendo suspirar. Coloquei as duas mãos em seu peito (oh meu Deus, eu senti aquele peito duro de tanto músculo!) e o encarei.

-Chegue mais perto – O QUÊ?! ERA POSSÍVEL?!

-O que...

-Eu quero ver se seu namorado faz alguma coisa se eu me abaixar pra te beijar – sussurrou, suas mãos passando levemente por minhas costas.

-Namorado? Nathan? Onde diabos ele está? – perguntei, baixinho, olhando disfarçadamente para os lados.

-Atrás do túmulo cuja cruz acertamos duas vezes, te vigiando desde que você pegou na besta – ele crispou os lábios, sem deixar de sorrir.

-Idiota – assoviei, cravando as unhas em seu peito – Por que não me disse antes?

-Porque você estava indo bem – obrigado, mas você continua sendo um idiota, Tristan – E aliás, eu tinha esperanças de que um vampiro o pegasse.

Eu bufei e tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele me segurava realmente com firmeza. Okay, teria que recorrer a minha força de Caçadora. Segurei seus braços e torci-os, fazendo-o comprimir um gemido. Então o chutei nas partes baixas (digamos que eu não precisava ser a Escolhida pra fazer isso, não é?) e saí dali calmamente, caminhando até onde supostamente estava Nathan.

Ouvi a grama se mexer e no instante seguinte, não havia ninguém ali. Pude ver o rastro que seu tênis deixara, indicando que estava indo para o portão do cemitério. Revirei os olhos para mim mesma, correndo para alcançá-lo. Quando o fiz, ele já estava na esquina.

-Oi – disse ele, sorrindo inocentemente, mas arfando.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, irritada.

-Só dando uma volta, sabe...

-Você é um idiota – eu resmunguei, segurando-o pelo colarinho da blusa – Pode parar de vir até aqui de noite?

-Não precisa abusar da força, Anne – disse Tristan, atrás de mim, chegando emburrado – Ele só estava cuidando do que é dele.

-Nada aqui é dele! – exclamei, soltando-o.

-Fora o seu coração, Caçadora – murmurou o loiro, jogando os cabelos para trás. Olhei instintivamente para Nathan, que pareceu não ter ouvido.

-Vocês são dois idiotas – falei, empurrando Nathan para longe do meu caminho e começando a marchar o caminho pra casa.

E cá estou eu, patrulha sem terminar, emburrada com os dois caras mais lindos que eu já vi. Meu bico está quase alcançando três metros, mas e daí?

Se eu vou salvar o mundo milhares de vezes, mereço o direito de poder ficar brava com alguém.

**Por:** Anne White.

_Manhã do dia 07 de novembro de 2009_

Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. OH MEU DEUS!

O que aconteceu, é inacreditável, oh meu Deus, ainda estou tremendo.

Eu cheguei em casa e comecei a escrever aqui o que tinha acontecido. Depois que terminei, descansei minha cabeça e dormi. Exatamente meia hora após cair em meu tão merecido sono, fui BRUSCA e VIOLENTAMENTE acordada por uma pedra do tamanho de uma pelota batendo contra o vidro de minha janela e o quebrando. Do jeito que estava, levantei-me e corri para ver o que estava acontecendo no meu jardim.

-ANNE! – quase morri quando vi Trip lá embaixo, gritando meu nome, os cabelos loiros balançando conforme o vento batia em seu rosto.

-VOCÊ QUEBROU A MINHA JANELA! – berrei de volta, irritada.

Eu podia ouvir o barulho de mamãe levantando para ver o que estava acontecendo. Droga, nós estávamos tão ferrados. Ou melhor, _eu estava tão ferrada. _

-SAIA DAQUI! – entrei em desespero quando a porta do quarto de meus pais se abriu – SAIA DAQUI AGORA!

-NÃO POSSO! – ele empurrou os cabelos para longe dos olhos de um modo irritado e, como fizera na noite em que nos conhecemos, deu um salto e sentou-se no parapeito da janela quebrada – Eu não posso sair daqui enquanto não te levar para terminarmos a patrulha.

-Eu não vou fazer patrulha nenhuma agora, Tristan! – reclamei, abaixando o tom de voz – Você precisa sair daqui, agora.

-Anne, querida – ele foi sarcástico, percebi – Vamos, vamos. Eu não posso sair daqui sem você e, quando eu digo isso, quero dizer que são razões místicas que nenhum de nós entenderia.

-Minha mãe está vindo pra cá! – exclamei, beirando o desespero.

É sério, eu tenho uma sorte imensa dos quartos serem super distantes um do outro, ou estaria permanentemente morta.

-Eu posso entrar? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente (o problema é que eu não tinha tempo para sugestões – Sabe, me esconder embaixo da sua cama...

-É claro que você não vai entrar no meu quarto! – retruquei.

-Então estamos ambos ferrados – Trip cruzou os braços e se espreguiçou, calmamente.

Estava a ponto de lhe dar um soco no nariz quando ouvi a fechadura de meu quarto girar.

-Entre e se enfie embaixo da cama – sibilei.

Como um rastro na neve, ele passou por mim e sumiu. Seus dedos tamborilando impacientemente no assoalho me contavam que estava mesmo embaixo da cama. Olhei para a porta e a vi se abrir. Mamãe entrou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

-Quebraram o vidro – sussurrei, sentindo a mão de Tristan pegar meu tornozelo para me mostrar que estava soando suspeita – Eu gritei para ir embora, mas não vi ninguém lá embaixo.

Ela franziu o cenho e se aproximou do parapeito, olhando para o nada. Eu contive um suspiro de alívio quando se voltou para mim. Minhas mãos tremiam, por isso coloquei-as para trás.

-Você quer se mudar para o quarto de hóspedes esta noite? Para não dormir com a janela aberta? – perguntou-me. Sorri aliviada.

-Não, eu posso ficar aqui. Não gosto de dormir longe do meu quarto – ela sorriu pra mim, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

Suspirei, me sentando na cama. Debaixo dela, Tristan saiu lentamente, batendo a poeira da roupa preta que usava.

-Eu tenho mesmo que sair? Sabe, o frio está de matar – comentei.

-Não está frio – ele encostou a mão gelada no meu braço, me fazendo estremecer – Mas você tem que ir. Eu já encontrei uns dois vampiros pelo caminho.

-Okay, eu vou pegar meu casaco – resmunguei, levantando-me e abrindo a porta do guarda-roupas – Mas eu preciso voltar até o sol nascer.

-Eu também – assoviou ele.

-Seus pais vão ficar muito irados se você não chegar em casa? – indaguei, vendo que ele provavelmente ainda tinha pais.

-Eu não tenho mais pais – resmungou, sorrindo torto pra mim.

-Oh, eu sinto muito – murmurei, envergonhada por ter perguntado – O que aconteceu?

-Vampiros – ele deu de ombros – Não se preocupe com isso – disse, ao ver minha expressão de pêsames – Está tudo bem, certo? Agora vamos.

Concordei com a cabeça e pulei a janela, sendo logo imitada por ele. Caminhamos em silêncio até o cemitério, ele com as mãos nos bolsos assoviando uma música alegremente; eu segurando duas estacas, uma em cada mão, a besta escondida dentro do casaco e os cabelos voando em todas as direções possíveis.

-Seu namorado me encheu de perguntas – contou, quando chegamos ao portão do cemitério – Ele é irritante, não?

-Às vezes – concordei, corando.

Ignore o fato de que tudo e qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com Nathan ainda me deixa vermelha.

-Disse que iria para casa e falava com você depois, mas eu sei que está rondando por aqui – resmungou Trip, num tom irritado.

-Ele é um idiota, de vez em quando – falei, mordendo o lábio para não sorrir.

Lembrei-me que ainda estava brava com ele. Muito, muito brava. Estava até pensando na idéia de matá-lo, já que tinha toda aquela força e tal. (Matá-lo de beijos, abraços, afagos...).

-Ele está nos vigiando – disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – Eu sei que está, só não sei de onde.

-Como sabe? – perguntei.

-Eu posso sentir seu cheiro – contou, com um sorriso torto.

-Por que você pode sentir o cheiro de uma pessoa e eu não posso sentir nada? – resmunguei, bufando – Eu queria ser igual a você. Só que com a minha força mesmo.

-Se você soubesse o quanto é complicado, não iria querer ser igual a mim – Trip me encarou, fazendo com que eu me perguntasse novamente por que seus olhos eram tão vazios.

-Talvez eu quisesse – retruquei, cruzando os braços.

-Quando começar suas aulas com Matthew, nem vai querer mais patrulhar ao meu lado – resmungou, olhando para todos os lados – Ali, atrás da moita. Está vendo, os cabelos?

Apertei os olhos e vi, claramente, os cabelos de Nathan misturados com galhos e folhas. Revirei os olhos, voltando-me para Tristan.

-Eu vou falar com ele – declarei – Pode segurar as pontas sem mim, enquanto isso, Trip?

-Vou fazer o meu melhor – ele sorriu, caminhando lentamente para o outro lado, voltando a assoviar.

-Nathan! – chamei, me aproximando de onde ele estava – Nathan, pode parar de ser um idiota tão grande? Imbecil.

-Eu não sou um idiota e muito menos imbecil – resmungou Nathan, levantando-se.

-Ah é? E por que está aqui ainda, depois de tudo o que vimos ontem? – perguntei, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Por que você está? – retrucou.

-Porque eu sou a Caçadora. Caçadoras caçam em cemitérios. É parte da tarefa da Escolhida. E você, é o quê? – eu soei grossa e tinha plena noção disso, mas e daí?

Se Tristan estivesse ali, diria: _"Ele é o namorado da Escolhida"_. Mas, graças a Deus, ele não estava.

-Eu não posso ficar parado sabendo que você está correndo perigo. Preciso fazer alguma coisa, Anne – oh, que docinho!

-Tipo, andar escondido em moitas e acabar sendo encontrado por algum vampiro? – indaguei, séria – Nathan, eu estou dizendo que não é o seu lugar.

-Não é o meu lugar?! Eu nem posso acreditar que existem mesmo as Caçadoras. Anne, você é uma lenda! – exclamou – Assim como são os vampiros.

-Eu vou perguntar de novo: por que está aqui? – respirei fundo e contei até dez, vendo aquele par de olhos brilhando no escuro pra mim.

-Eu... – sem me controlar, dei alguns passos na sua direção – Eu não posso deixar você enfrentar aquelas coisas sozinha.

-Trip pode me ajudar e você pode ficar seguro – respondi.

-Ah, é claro! Peça ajuda ao Tristan, sempre o...

-Hei, eu posso confundir isso com ciúmes – murmurei.

Quase morri quando ele se aproximou de mim, deixando-nos a milímetros um do outro, e passou o braço por minha cintura, me abraçando terna e protetoramente.

-Ciúmes? – perguntou, baixinho.

-Você gosta de mim? – sussurrei.

Ele me encarou, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios perfeitos.

-Eu gosto de você – Nathan disse, puxando-me para que eu deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Eu sempre soube – murmurei pra mim mesma, sorriso bobamente – Eu sou a Caçadora mais feliz do mundo, sabia?

-Quer dizer que agora eu sou o novo namorado da nova Caçadora? – ele riu, beijando o topo de minha cabeça ternamente.

-Quem disse que você é meu novo namorado? – eu levantei os olhos para ele.

E então nossos olhares se encontraram. Quando percebi, já estávamos nos beijando. Oh, Deus, aquilo era tão perfeito! (desconte o fato de ter sido em um cemitério apavorante). Eu ainda estou com um sorriso bem abobado, mas o que posso fazer? Foi simplesmente demais, tê-lo me envolvendo em seus braços e sua língua explorando minha boca.

-Eu preciso matar alguma coisa qualquer – falei; ele me encarou com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas – Um vampiro ou algo assim, entende? Faz parte da patrulha.

-Quer que eu vá embora? – perguntou-me Nathan, fazendo bico.

-Seria bom.

Por vezes, eu _odeio_ Tristan.

-Pode ficar – respondi, encarando aquele loiro gostoso (oh meu Deus, eu estou namorando! Preciso parar com esses pensamentos pervertidos com relação à Trip) de maneira irritada.

-Há dois vampiros nesse cemitério. Dos que precisa caçar, é claro – ele sorriu torto – Temos duas horas no máximo até encontrá-los e matá-los. Quem vai cuidar _dele?_

-Eu não preciso de cuidados! – exclamou Nathan.

-Ele está certo – murmurei – É melhor você ir.

Por que, me diga por que, eu sou tão besta?!

-Mas...

-Ouviu o que ela disse, Playboy – Trip sorriu, triunfante.

Ignorei-o.

-Nathan, achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso – ele me olhou com cara de cachorro-que-caiu-da-mudança, então concordou com a cabeça – Obrigado.

Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo breve nos lábios, ignorando as tosses forçadas de Tristan. Vi-o ir embora e tive vontade de dançar, mas sabia que era uma reação extremamente exagerada, portanto, deixei a dança para quando chegasse em casa.

-Pronto? Passou o ataque _eu-estou-namorando-um-idiota?_ – perguntou Trip.

-Cale a boca – resmunguei, sorrindo e lhe dando um soco no braço (que era pra ser fraco, mas que o fez massagear a área atingida depois – Então, onde estão os vampiros?

-Eles estão juntos, por perto – murmurou, com uma expressão compenetrada.

-Pode ser mais vago? – revirei os olhos.

-Eu disse que precisávamos encontrá-los antes que nos encontrem, senhorita _eu-sou-impaciente-demais-por-fazer-os-outros-virarem-fumaça_ – ele crispou os lábios, irritado.

-Quanto mal humor – murmurei pra mim mesma – Você não pode usar seu super faro e encontrá-los?

-É um pouco complicado encontrar vampiros assim, funciona melhor com humanos normais – ele deu de ombros – Eu só posso saber que estão por perto. Mas não tão perto assim, pois ainda não consigo ouvi-los.

-Okay – concordei, atenta.

A besta dentro de meu casaco começava a me incomodar. As estacas em minhas mãos começavam a fazê-las doer. Minha cabeça reclamava de cansaço e minhas pernas estavam querendo sentar.

-Quando eu entrar em ação – começou Trip, sério -, prepare-se para me ajudar, certo?

-Sim – eu estava começando a sentir o sangue de uma verdadeira Caçadora correr por minhas veias, com aquela adrenalina de matar.

Trip deu mais um salto daqueles (será que um dia conseguirei saltar como ele?) e jogou-se contra um vampiro, levando-o ao chão. Corri até lá, mas o segundo vampiro me puxou pelo pé e fui ao chão com um baque. Podia ouvir o barulho das folhas farfalhando um pouco à frente, onde Trip e o primeiro vampiro lutavam. Senti o "meu" vampiro subir sobre mim, os caninos à mostra.

Okay, jurei que iria morrer. Então lembrei que _eu_ era a Caçadora por ali e era _ele_ quem deveria me temer.

Dei um impulso para frente e fiquei em pé novamente (não tenho idéia de como fiz aquilo, mas eu fiz). Chutei o vampiro na cara (pasme, meu pé alcançou!) e ele preparou-se para atacar, mas fui mais rápida e joguei-o contra o chão. Montei agilmente em cima dele e cravei a estaca em seu peito, fazendo-o virar pó.

Tristan ainda lutava, mas eu estava longe demais. Ah, lembrei então que estava com a besta. Peguei-a, mirei um pouco para a esquerda e mantive os dois olhos abertos. Atirei e o vampiro urrou, virando-se para mim e explodindo numa nuvem de fumaça. Ele me encarou, o rosto pálido com um corte pequeno.

-São só esses? – perguntei, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Acho que sim – concordou, passando a mão pela bochecha machucada – Droga, eu estou sangrando.

-Isso não poderia atrair mais vampiros, poderia? – era uma curiosidade, não uma preocupação.

-Creio que não há nenhum em um raio de... dois quilômetros – ele deu de ombros, as vestes sujas de poeira – Ótimo, vou demorar séculos para tirar a poeira dessa roupa.

Ao contrário do que usava nas outras duas noites, ele não vestia a blusa vermelha nem a capa azul, mas estava inteiro de preto. É sexy, sabe, homens de preto. Mas deixa pra lá, eu estou _namorando _agora.

-Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer – disse Trip, olhando vagamente para o céu.

-Eu preciso voltar – murmurei, guardando a estaca no bolso.

-E eu preciso encontrar Matthew. Ele ficou pesquisando sobre aquela coisa que nós vimos, sabe – deu de ombros, me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes vazios – Acho que não conseguiu nada que já não soubéssemos, mas não custa perguntar, não é?

-Concordo – eu sorri – Bem, eu vou indo, então.

-Quer que eu te leve até sua casa? – perguntou.

Uau, quem diria que Tristan poderia ser todo prestativo um dia...

-Não precisa. Boa noite. Aliás, bom dia – corrigi.

Trip se inclinou sobre mim e me deu um beijo de despedida na testa, carinhoso. Eu tremi quando senti seus lábios frios encontrarem minha pele quente. Ele bateu levemente em meu ombro e se afastou devagar, me dando um bom tempo para observá-lo ir embora.

Oh, como eu posso ser tão promíscua e ficar olhando (admirando) Tristan, quando mal comecei a namorar Nathan?

Por Deus, o que deu em mim?!

Mas é que Trip é tão... _hot_. Não fisicamente, é claro (ele morreu e esqueceu de ser enterrado, só pode), mas ele é... _gostoso_. Não estou dizendo que Nathan não seja gostoso, mas Trip é gostoso de uma maneira difer...

O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO?!

Céus! Acho que já estou delirando.

Além de atrasada pra escola – eu juro que se não dormir bem essa tarde, eu vou arrancar a cabeça de alguém. De preferência, que _não_ seja um vampiro.

**Por:** Anne White.


	4. Ossos Mágicos

_**Capítulo IV – Ossos Mágicos**_

_07 de novembro de 2009_

Matthew, Matthew, Matthew...

Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você está mentindo sobre algo na minha cara, hein, Matthew Harris?!

Era uma hora da manhã e eu estava no sétimo sono, quando ouvi o plástico, que papai colocara na janela até a vidraça nova chegar, se abrir. Como se já não bastasse o vento forte para fazer barulho, agora havia alguém em meu quarto. Levei instintivamente a mão para baixo do travesseiro e segurei a estaca que havia colocado ali para casos de emergência (não é medo, mas sim prevenção). Pude sentir alguém se aproximar da cama e, sem perder tempo, empurrei o cobertor com o pé (não sei como consegui ser tão rápida) e saltei pra cima de...

Okay, ganha um doce quem adivinhar que eu estava em cima de Tristan.

-Você não sabe usar uma porta, que droga! – exclamei, deixando a estaca de lado ao ver sua cara apreensiva.

-Na verdade, não – ele sorriu cínico, colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura e me jogou no chão, montando em cima de mim – O que eu posso fazer? Gosto de uma entrada bem feita.

Só eu percebi os segundos, terceiros e quartos sentidos nessa frase? Oi?

-Eu sei que preciso fazer a patrulha, não precisa vir aqui toda noite – mudei de assunto, quase tendo um infarto.

-Aí é que está a novidade: eu vou patrulhar – Trip soltou de minha cintura e prendeu meus pulsos ao chão, quando viu que eu estava pronta para virar o jogo – Você vai ver o Matthew.

-Façamos o seguinte – sorri, o mais cara-de-pau possível – Você vai patrulhar, certo? E eu vou dormir. Falo com Matthew amanhã.

-Qual é, Anne! – ele revirou os olhos, seus joelhos apertando meus quadris, impedindo que eu me virasse.

Ah, até parece que eu iria querer virar quando o tinha em cima de mim.

-Querida – sussurrou, fazendo todos os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem -, você é a Caçadora e Matthew é seu sentinela. Você precisa seguir o que ele lhe diz, entende? É pra isso que os malditos guardiões existem.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

-Tristan,_ paixão_ – eu fui irônica, mas isso não significa que eu não me apaixonaria por ele se já não namorasse Nathan – A sua _querida _Caçadora está morrendo de sono. E ela não consegue fazer nada com sono.

-Consegue chegar até a casa dele, porque eu vou te levar até lá – ele sorriu – Vamos lá, _coração._

Fiz um bico indignado, quando ele saiu de cima de mim. É _claro _que não foi por ele ter saído, mas porque eu teria que sair àquela hora da noite.

-Eu vou trocar de roupa – resmunguei; ele deu de ombros e se sentou na cama, confortavelmente erguendo os pés – Tristan, _amorzinho?_

-O que foi, _chuchu? _– ele me encarou, confuso.

-Eu disse que vou trocar de roupa – repeti, sentada no chão.

-Eu ouço bem, Anne – ele sorriu de uma forma irritante.

-E não vai ser na sua frente – fui mais específica, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Por que não? Anne, _meu docinho de coco_, não é como se fosse a primeira que eu vejo... Hei! – eu o soquei, sem paciência, fazendo-o segurar o nariz.

-E então? – cruzei os braços.

Trip me encarou, os olhos estreitados, visivelmente frustrado.

-Eu espero no jardim.

No momento seguinte, vi-o saltar pela janela. Então, veja bem. A casa é de dois andares – ou seja, meu quarto e o de meus pais ficam na parte de cima, há aproximadamente quatro ou cinco metros do chão. Eu, com o meu medo de altura (combaterei vampiros todas as noites de minha existência, mas não me peçam para subir em cima de uma cadeira), não podia ficar pulando janelas assim. Certo, eu a pulei na noite anterior, mas foi só porque eu não tive tempo para lembrar que tinha medo.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa de lã e o casaco por cima – e daí se eu tenho frio? – e me aproximei do parapeito da janela. Lá embaixo, Trip caminhava de um lado para o outro. E quando eu digo "lá embaixo", quero dizer "eu não vou sair por aqui de jeito nenhum".

-Trip – falei, sabendo que apesar da distância, ele podia me ouvir – Trip, eu não vou pular, okay?

Vi-o revirar os olhos e saltar de volta até meu quarto.

-Vamos lá, você já fez isso antes – disse, me estendendo a mão.

-Uma única vez e eu sabia que você iria me pegar antes que eu chegasse no chão. Tristan, eu morro de medo de altura – resmunguei, o lábio tremendo.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, pensando no que faria.

-Que seja – resmungou.

Trip me pegou no colo, em meio aos meus protestos, e pulou. Fechei os olhos, o vento frio chicoteando-me no rosto, balançando meus cabelos. Três segundos depois, pelas minhas contas, ele me pôs no chão suavemente.

-Assim está melhor – ele sorriu, cínico.

-Minhas pernas estão bambas – mentira, elas estavam perfeitamente normais.

-Mentira. Elas estão perfeitamente normais – Tristan deu palmadinhas leves no meu ombro – Você vai superar.

Estreitei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, vendo que de nada adiantaria discutir, uma vez que o pior já havia passado. Começamos a caminhar lado a lado, somente a rua deserta à nossa frente.

-Isso é trabalho escravo, sabia? – perguntei, abraçando-me contra o frio.

-Nem me fale – ele crispou os lábios – Está com frio?

Se eu disser que sim, ele vai me dar calor humano?!

-Um pouco – eu mordi o lábio para não rir da idéia.

-Tome – ele tirou a capa preta e me ofereceu – Ela vai te esquentar.

Soltei um muxoxo desapontado, sentindo que parecia mais o Conde Drácula do que uma Caça-Vampiros (N/Fani: o Drrrrácula *--*). Estranhamente, não parecia que a capa havia sido usado por ele, tão gelada estava. Mesmo assim, fiquei mais quente com ela – blusa de lã, casaco, capa.

-Obrigado – notei que a parte interna da capa estava cheia de coisas – O que traz aqui?

-Armas – deu de ombros – É bom estar prevenido. Falando em prevenção, não precisa dormir segurando uma estaca, a não ser que queira matar um ladrão a estocadas. Nenhum vampiro entra na casa de um mortal sem ser convidado.

-Sério? Que educados – zombei – Algo como "por favor, posso entrar aí e te matar?", hilário.

Tristan me encarou, num ar de "isso não é brincadeira" que me fez encolher os ombros e calar a boca. A casa de Matthew era pequena – apenas um andar, graças ao bom Deus... Imagina se acontece alguma emergência e eu sou obrigada a pular não só da minha janela alta, mas da dele também? Aí eu morro de uma vez -, pintada de bege e com uma janela enorme, que certamente dava para a sala, pois era a única luz acesa.

-É aqui? Não parece a casa de um sentinela – murmurei, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver mais além da janela.

-Você quer o quê, um letreiro estilo Vegas com as palavras "Casa do Guardião da Caçadora"? – resmungou Trip, estranhamente grosseiro.

-Estúpido – assoviei, batendo à porta.

Ouvi passos apressados e então a cara de Matthew apareceu. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de um modo nervoso, me deixando apreensiva.

-Entre, Anne – aquele era um convite restrito a mim ou é só impressão?!

-Obrigado pela consideração – reclamou Tristan, bufando.

-E então, o que aconteceu de tão terrível assim? – perguntei, sentando-me no pequeno sofazinho de couro e cruzando as pernas.

-Minhas costas estão melhores, obrigado por perguntar – ouvi Tristan tossir, ainda do lado de fora, escondendo o riso.

-Eu sei – abri um sorriso forçado – Tristan, é impressão minha ou você tem vampiros para matar no cemitério?

Ele estreitou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros sedosos.

-Certo – Matthew bateu a porta, ignorando que ele ainda estava parado ali – Eu pesquisei sobre aquele demônio.

-Como eu posso matá-lo? – indaguei, ansiosa.

Matt pigarreou, olhando para baixo. Aquilo não podia, de jeito nenhum, ser uma coisa boa.

-Aí está o X da questão, Anne. Você não pode.

Okay, eu quase tive um ataque do coração quando ouvi aquilo. Eu sabia que seria difícil, desde o começo, mas nunca imaginei que seria impossível. Jurei que precisaríamos de um ingrediente raro, tal qual o coração de uma Caçadora, ou oitenta e nove vampiros, balas forjadas com uma mistura mística poderosíssima, sacrifício de uma virgem, sei lá.

Não, não é possível que seja impossível.

-Você não pode vencer tudo – eu ergui os olhos, sentindo-me mais fraca do que me sentira a vida toda.

-O que mais? – perguntei, os dentes cerrados.

-Registros. Ele havia estado na Terra, há mais ou menos duzentos anos atrás – continuou, pigarreando freqüentemente – Mas não há nada sobre o motivo pelo qual foi invocado.

-Invocado? Alguém chamou essa coisa pra cá? – arregalei os olhos.

-Ou alguma coisa – corrigiu-me, dando um suspiro cansado – Digamos que uma criatura daquele porte deixe, bem, rastros...

-Corpos – assoviei; minha cabeça deu uma pontada – Mas ela não quer matar.

-Eu sei que não. Pretende algo maior, se é que me entende.

-O quê?

-Não tenho idéia.

Ele sabia, é claro que ele sabia.

-O que ele é? – e não, eu não queria saber o que aquela coisa queria, muito obrigado.

-Um demônio invencível, mandado pelo próprio diabo – murmurou ele, caminhando em círculos pela pequena salinha.

Eu deitei a cabeça no braço do sofá, os olhos fechados, massageando lentamente as têmporas. Em algum lugar naquela cidade – na minha cidade -, havia uma coisa maligna, que com certeza estava planejando algo maligno que mataria várias pessoas inocentes. Pessoas e animais. Oh meu Deus, e se matasse os cavalos? Como seria o mundo sem os cavalos? Meus olhos lacrimejaram com a idéia de um mundo sem cavalos nem pessoas.

"_E a Caçadora?"_, todos perguntariam. Mas a Caçadora não viria, por mais que eles chamassem. O monstro nunca seria levantado, porque a Escolhida não podia segurá-lo, uma vez que ele estava na Terra.

-Ele já foi derrotado uma vez – eu lembrei, sem me mover.

-Não exatamente – Matthew sentou-se numa cadeira – Ele foi mandado de volta para o inferno. Só isso.

-O que ele pegou? Me diga – pedi.

-Ossos. Ossos mágicos. É só o que pode levá-lo de volta para onde veio.

-Ossos da pessoa que o mandou para o inferno da primeira vez?

-A pessoa que o mandou para o inferno ainda vive. Não, não nos termos de viver, exatamente, mas...

-Vampiro – eu coloquei a mão na testa, respirando fundo – Tem certeza de que ainda não virou fumaça?

-Tenho – ele franziu o cenho.

-Os ossos, de quem são, então?

-Não se sabe.

Ele sabia, é claro que ele sabia.

-Matt, você precisa me contar essas coisas – reclamei, abrindo meus olhos e sentindo-os arderem – Eu não posso tentar lutar com aquela coisa quando não sei o que ela está planejando ou o que tem nas mãos.

-Já está tarde. Por que não vai para casa? – perguntou, sem me encarar.

-Não fale assim comigo – levantei-me de um pulo, irritada – Eu não vou admitir que você não me conte o que está acontecendo.

-Pessoas deveriam ser vampiros – ele murmurou, me fazendo revirar os olhos – Vá para casa, okay? Vou ver o que mais consigo descobrir.

Eu bufei e, sem dizer mais nada, sai e bati a porta atrás de mim com força, sentindo o chão tremer sobre meus pés. Marchando, cheguei até a esquina, então, quando um carro passou buzinando para mim, foi que percebi o que estava fazendo. Sentei-me no meio-fio e enfiei a cabeça entre as mãos.

-O que aconteceu? – ouvi Tristan perguntar, já sentado ao meu lado.

-Nada – murmurei, rouca, erguendo a cabeça e piscando várias vezes para não começar a chorar.

-Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – perguntou, passando a mão por meus ombros.

Se a situação fosse outra, eu teria um ataque histérico, mas não. Eu simplesmente o afastei, me levantando e continuando a caminhar.

-Anne – ele chamou, me segurando pelo braço e virando-me de frente – Tenha calma, okay? Tudo vai se resolver...

-Tudo?! Minha vida está uma bagunça, eu sou a Caçadora, há uma criatura invencível que planeja alguma coisa que o meu sentinela não quer me contar e...

Não tive tempo para falar que Nathan me enchia de perguntas idiotas sobre ser a Escolhida, porque nesse instante, senti os lábios de Tristan nos meus.

Foi no mínimo estranho sentir sua língua fria como uma pedra de gelo pedindo passagem para minha boca fervente. Fiquei um tempo sem decidir se abria a boca ou o afastava, quando por fim passei os braços por seu pescoço e deixei-o me beijar. Pude notar quando ele me levantava do chão, beijando-me com uma intensidade que Nathan não me beijava – em um ou dois dias de namoro é meio difícil de dizer como ele beijava, mas com certeza não era do mesmo jeito de Trip.

Oh meu Deus, Nathan!

-Tristan, Tristan – murmurei, entre beijos, suas mãos me apertando fortemente contra seu corpo forte – Tristan.

-Você sabia que tem uma boca grande demais para alguém do seu tamanho? – ele me encarou, um sorriso travesso nos lábios vermelhos.

Eu estreitei os olhos, lhe empurrando para que ficasse longe de mim. Ele cambaleou (eu realmente preciso aprender a usar melhor a minha força) e segurou-se numa placa de trânsito para não cair.

-Você precisa parar de tentar me matar! – falou, frustrado.

-Cale a boca – resmunguei, bufando.

-Quer que eu te leve para casa? – voltou a perguntar.

-Pode me deixar na casa de Nathan? – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

Ele revirou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça. Se eu precisasse definir aquele trajeto em uma palavra, eu definiria em _silêncio_. Se pudesse adicionar outra palavra, adicionaria _constrangedor_. Eu pensava em algo útil para falar, mas sabe como é, quando mais precisamos de nossos cérebros, menos eles colaboram. Diga-se de passagem, Tristan também não fazia nada para ajudar. Não era como se ele estivesse tentando pensar em algo para falar.

-Você sabe? – perguntei, me virando para ele, de repente.

-Eu sei o quê? – franziu o cenho.

-O que Matthew está me escondendo – desviei os olhos, a cabeça voltando a latejar.

-Eu não estou autorizado a contar – ele deu de ombros.

-Qual é, você não parece o tipo de cara que respeita regras idiotas – sorri o meu sorriso mais convincente.

-Eu já disse, há razões místicas por trás da minha, digamos, _disposição _– ele jogou os cabelos para trás – Quando eu digo que não posso contar, não quer dizer que eu não sinta vontade. O que, bem, eu não sinto.

Mordi o lábio, mais confusa do que antes.

-Isso é _tão_ injusto – reclamei, fazendo bico.

-Nós estamos quase chegando – avisou, enquanto dobrávamos uma esquina – Acredite em mim quando eu digo que é melhor que você não saiba.

-Eu prefiro morrer com o choque do que morrer sem saber do que morri – eu exclamei, extremamente impaciente – Me conte, Trip.

-_Queridinha_, eu realmente não posso. Se eu começar a falar, vou engasgar. O que seria uma má idéia, uma vez que... Deixe pra lá – okay, eu fico cada vez mais confusa com as coisas idiotas que ele fala.

-Se você pudesse, me contaria? – perguntei, encarando-o ansiosa.

-Bem... – ele fingiu pensar – Não.

Meu sorriso murchou e eu funguei, indignada.

-É aqui – disse, lhe dando as costas para entrar na casa.

-Hei, hei, hei – Trip me puxou de volta, quase me fazendo perder o equilíbrio – Você vai entrar na casa do cara assim, às cinco da manhã?

Nem preciso dizer que ele estava certo.

-O que sugere que eu faça? Suba pelos buraquinhos na parede? – estreitei os olhos, cínica.

-Você tem medo de altura – ele sorriu – Eu te levo até lá.

Respirei fundo, indignada comigo mesma por meus lábios ainda estarem gélidos e por saber que não tinha outra alternativa. Concordei, sentindo-o me erguer do chão e me colocar em seu colo como se fosse um bebê.

-Tenha cuidado – pedi.

Não senti confiança alguma quando ele sorriu torto, uma mão firme sobre minha cintura, a outra apoiando-me pelos joelhos. Fechei os olhos com força e senti seu queixo roçar minha testa, enquanto dávamos um salto e íamos parar na sacada da janela de Nathan.

-Te deixo aqui – Tristan virou-se para ir embora, voltando ao chão.

-Não olhe para baixo – disse para mim mesma, abrindo lentamente a janela.

Nathan roncava alto, deitado de bruços na cama, a boca aberta de encontro ao travesseiro, um monte de cobertores sobre ele. Suspirei, olhando ao meu redor e me sentando na ponta do colchão.

-Nathan – chamei, baixinho – Nathan, acorde. Nathan.

-Eu sei – ele balbuciou, sem se mexer.

Haja sono pesado.

-Nathan! – toquei seu braço.

Ele se virou de costas e esticou o braço, sem acordar. Eu revirei os olhos, ignorando o fato de que ele ainda estava no mundo dos sonhos e me deitando com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Senti-o, abaixo de mim, prender a respiração.

-Sou eu – murmurei, me aconchegando melhor.

-Ah – ele bocejou, me puxando para mais perto – O que aconteceu?

-Eu posso ficar aqui um pouco? – sentei-me, encarando-o.

Então, uma idéia terrível me veio à mente.

Aqueles olhos castanhos clarinhos que eu tanto gostava... Ele iria morrer, não é? Aquela coisa lá fora iria matá-lo assim que soubesse que ele era importante para a Caçadora. Eu sou do tipo que põe em perigo as pessoas que ama, não é? Essa importância toda do meu papel na sociedade. Aquele demônio estava planejando algo cruel e eu era a última esperança da humanidade. E eu sabia disso.

-Nathan, eu vou chorar – avisei, voltando a me encostar nele.

As dimensões daquela história com o demônio eram enormes demais. Naquele momento, eu percebi que tinha duas opções: morria tentando impedi-lo ou morria quando ele chegasse ao ápice, assim como todas as outras pessoas. Nathan me abraçou, deixando que eu chorasse em seu ombro.

-Tenha calma, okay? Tudo vai se resolver...

E, no momento mais melancólico de minha vida, enquanto eu chorava tudo o que tinha direito abraçada a Nathan, minha cabeça estava... Nos lábios de um certo loiro de olhos verdes.

**Por:** Anne White.


	5. Vampirismo Parte I

_**Capítulo V – Vampirismo (Parte I)**_

_08 de novembro de 2009_

Minha cabeça está girando. Demais.

Eu não acredito que pude ser tão idiota a ponto de ser facilmente ludibriada por um par de olhos verdes. E pelos cabelos loiros. E pelo aperto forte. E pelo charme. Bem, pelo conjunto da obra.

Tristan, eu te odeio. Seu vampiro maldito.

É, _como assim ele é um vampiro?!_

A resposta é simples. Ou nem tão simples assim.

Deixe-me explicar, primeiro, como descobri essa história.

Era uma e tanto da manhã e, ao contrário do que gostaria, eu não estava deitada em minha caminha quentinha, mas no cemitério fazendo a patrulha. Pela primeira vez, vi um vampiro sair da cova – sabe aquele clipe do Michael Jackson em que os mortos vivos saem das covas? Então, é mais ou menos daquele jeito – e quase fiquei com pena de matá-lo, porque ele estava perdidinho.

Nathan insistiu que queria me ver patrulhar, mas acha que o levei? É claro que não. Tenho plena noção do quão perigoso é ir até o cemitério à noite e, aliás, eu não poderia ficar tomando conta dele com todos os vampiros que encontrei. Portanto, eu deveria ir até sua casa assim que terminasse meu trabalho.

Logo depois que eu estaqueei o vampiro recém-nascido (nascido?), ouvi os passos conhecido de Tristan atrás de mim. Diga-se de passagem, quase morri, porque não é novidade nenhuma que eu não consegui esquecer o toque frio dos seus lábios.

-Olá.

-Oi – eu me virei para ele, com a maior cara de idiota que você imaginar.

-E então? – ele sorriu torto, convencido – O que eu perdi?

-Nada demais – dei de ombros, como se não tivesse estado me perguntando onde ele estava, até o momento.

-Há mais vampiros por aqui – Tristan mexeu com o nariz (algo como A Feiticeira) e então fez uma careta – E mais humanos.

-Nathan? – okay, eu tinha ou não tinha dito pra ele ficar em casa?!

-Arrombadores de túmulos.

-Me diga, o que leva uma pessoa a arrombar um túmulo? – eu revirei os olhos.

-Há coisas valiosas dentro de um túmulo, Anne – ele passou a mão por minha cintura, me fazendo tremer – Por exemplo, nossa querida criatura enviada pelo diabo queria ossos.

-E por que pessoas comuns iriam querer ossos? – fazia sentido?

Se fazia sentido, eu não sei, só sei que se ele continuar com aquela mão me segurando forte, eu vou morrer.

-Se você tivesse visto metade das coisas que eu vi, teria milhões de respostas na ponta da língua.

E esse foi o primeiro indício de que ele viveu muito mais do que aquela carinha linda e jovem aparentava. Mas eu reparei nas coisas que ele fala? Não, uma vez que eu só consigo reparar que A MÃO DELE ESTÁ NA MINHA CINTURA, MERDA!

-Me dê um exemplo – pedi, a voz falha de tanta vontade de... (paremos por aqui, sim?).

-Há pessoas que pegam ossos ou o que mais houver só pelo prazer de fazer uma coisa errada – ele sorriu, cínico – Diga se eu estiver errado.

-Que seja – resmunguei, finalmente criando forças para afastá-lo um pouquinho (só um pouquinho) de mim – Eu nunca assaltaria um túmulo.

-Sério? O que está fazendo no cemitério a essa hora?

Idiota.

-Caçando vampiros, imbecil.

-Sério? – quem se importa se ele estava zombando de mim, aquele miserável? – Quem você acha que acreditaria nisso, hein?

-Não preciso que ninguém acredite. Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho – retruquei, bufando irritada.

-Se alguém te pegar aqui – ele deu um sorriso malicioso que me arrepiou a alma -, o que você diria estar fazendo? Não diga que diria a verdade, me poupe, querida.

-É claro que eu não diria que estou caçando vampiros. A não ser que eu queira ir parar num hospício – fiz um bico indignado – E afinal, desde quando a conversa passou a isso? Você não estava tentando me contradizer, afirmando que eu assaltaria um túmulo?

-Nunca disse isso.

Idiota, mil vezes idiota.

-O que nós vamos fazer com os arrombadores? – perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto e me acalmar pra não socar aquela carinha linda.

-Nada – Tristan deu de ombros, o imbecil – Não é nosso dever.

-Mas...

-Eles não são vampiros, Anne – ele revirou os olhos, como se pedisse paciência – Lembre que há alguns _vampiros _por aqui.

-Quantos? – indaguei.

-Uns... Quatro ou cinco – sorriu torto ao ver meus olhos se arregalarem – Você é mais forte que todos eles juntos.

-Mas eu não sei lutar direito! – okay, quem acha que eu estava entrando em pânico erga a mão!

-Eu sei. Some a sua força e a minha experiência – experiência de mais de século, mas eu ainda não sabia disso, porque estava concentrada demais na mão firme na minha cintura pra pensar em perguntar quantos anos ele tinha.

-E se eu enfiar a estaca em você, por acidente?

É o que eu deveria ter feito.

-Aí eu vou morrer – ele crispou os lábios e soltou minha cintura.

-É uma hipótese a considerar – brinquei e tremi com o olhar metralhador que recebi – Hei, calma aí garoto.

-Não fique falando assim – resmungou, fazendo bico e passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Mão esta que estava, há poucos segundos, confortavelmente colada a minha cinturinha. Oh, devo dizer que, apesar de estar morrendo de raiva, eu adorei aquele vampiro maldito me segurando.

-Okay, desculpe – murmurei, sem saber aonde tinha errado – Eu juro que não vou te matar.

-Jura? – ele sorriu perfeitamente torto.

-Juro – ergui a mão direita – Juro solenemente que não vou te matar.

Maldito foi a hora em que eu jurei.

-Assim está melhor – mas, como eu temia, ele não colocou a mão na minha cintura de novo.

Ah...

-Trip – ele me encarou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da capa preta – Eu tenho algumas dúvidas, acho que você pode me responder.

-Diga.

-Como surgiram os vampiros, exatamente?

-É meio complicado. Um dia eu te conto – ergui uma sobrancelha – O que foi? Eu sei apenas o que me foi dito no meu tempo.

Seu tempo? Século XVIII? Mais ou menos.

-O que foi dito no seu tempo? – perguntei meio zombando, sem nem sequer imaginar que o "meu tempo" era há realmente muito tempo.

-Que eles são demônios que possuem um corpo morto, por isso eles não tem alma. Os demônios, há tempos, quando eu digo tempos, quero dizer tempos _mesmo_ – Tristan sorriu torto – Esses demônios viveram aqui na Terra, antes da chegada dos homens. Os vampiros são criaturas mestiças, pode-se assim dizer. Eles não pertencem nem inteiramente aos _monstros_ – riu rouco e curto – e, como deve ter percebido, nem aos humanos.

-Mas como eles surgiram? Charles Darwin? – sorri o meu melhor sorriso.

-Talvez – deu de ombros – É uma dúvida, ainda.

-Então, o que acontece quando eles morrem?

-Eles viram fumaça. Vamos lá, esperava perguntas mais inteligentes. Creio que você já viu um vampiro virar fumaça, não é?

-Não, idiota – revirei os olhos – Quero dizer, o que acontece com o demônio dentro deles quando morrem?

-Ah, sim – ele sorriu, procurando algo dentro do bolso – Não tenho idéia. Houveram alguns casos de vampiros que foram até o inferno e voltaram (N/Fani: Angel *-*), mas veja bem a diferença, eles terem _ido até o inferno_ não significa que tenham _morrido_, no sentido propriamente usado da palavra para... (eu juro que ele iria dizer "para nós", mas pigarreou e completou com um "para eles").

-Como é o inferno?

Tristan olhou para os próprios pés e ficou em silêncio. Algo me disse que fiz a pergunta errada, mas se tem uma coisa que não volta atrás, são as palavras que saem de nossa boca.

-Deixa pra lá – balbuciei, sem entender o motivo daquela apatia toda.

-É terrível – respondeu, finalmente erguendo os olhos para mim – Pense no terrível e multiplique. Ao menos, é o que eu acho que deve ser.

E, naquele momento, eu entendi que ele não _achava_. Ele _sabia_.

-Tristan, esquece.

-Os vampiros – ele ergueu o nariz e fez, de novo, o gesto da Feiticeira – Estão por perto.

-Perto como? – indaguei, num sussurro, me aproveitando da situação para me aproximar.

-Não adianta sussurrar, lembra que eles têm super audição? – revirou os olhos, segurando meu braço firmemente (oh meu Deus, eu vou morrer só de lembrar!) – Perto do tipo que pode nos atacar a qualquer momento, Anne.

-Okay, okay – puxei o braço, emburrada, cruzando-o.

Para minha imensa alegria, ele puxou-me novamente, de súbito, me empurrando (e, graças às minhas preces, indo junto) para dentro de uma tumba. Fiquei ofegante (quem não ficaria, com um loiro daqueles te segurando, o corpo bem definido colado ao seu, os lábios à milímetros do lóbulo da sua orelha, os cabelos majestosamente mexendo com o vento, a mão passeando por sua costas... Okay, chega, chega, chega! Acho melhor parar por aqui com minha narrativa) e encostei a cabeça em seu peito, notando que era, estranhamente – bem definido? Sim, também – silencioso.

É claro, vampiros não tem pulso. Eu sou uma besta por não ter percebido antes, diz aí.

-Fique quieta, sim? – disse, me deixando arrepiada.

-Eu não iria...

-O que foi que eu disse?

Bati de leve (eu descobri que não sei mais bater de leve nas pessoas) em seu peito, fazendo-o me segurar mais forte. Sério, eu juro que se soubesse que sua reação seria essa, teria batido antes. Não agora que sei que ele é um vampiro, quis dizer antes. Ou não? Imagine a minha cara de pensativa.

-Está ouvindo passos? – perguntou ele, olhando atentamente para os lados.

Concordei com a cabeça. Infelizmente, ele me soltou. Droga, já disse o quanto odeio quando Tristan faz isso? Meu bico ficou do tamanho de um dia inteiro e cruzei os braços, indignada. Ele esticou-se e pegou um crucifixo que estava pendurado na parede da tumba, silencioso como um gato... Espera aí, tem algo errado nessa cena.

"_Por que ele está fazendo cara de dor, sua mão está emitindo fumaça e o ambiente começou a cheirar queimado?"_, pensei.

Foi então que, milagrosamente, eu o encarei. Ele mordeu o lábio branco, como se estivesse se controlando para não gritar. Aquilo devia doer, apostei comigo mesma. Pessoa idiota, tanta coisa para pensar e eu penso na dor que ele deve estar sentindo. Coitadinho.

-Tristan – murmurei, vendo cada vez mais boquiaberta sua mão ficar vermelha e cheia de bolhas – Tristan... Trip... Por favor, o que... TRIP!

O grito foi porque eu, tão concentrada na mão de Tristan, perdi-me no tempo e não percebi que havia quatro vampiros atrás de nós e que ele jogara a cruz neles – cruz esta que, por sinal, passou a centímetros de minha cabeçinha linda -, fazendo-os se afastarem.

-TRISTAN SEU IMBECIL! – berrei, sem entender o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

Só percebi que estava parada no meio da tumba como uma anta quando vi que ele começara a distribuir porrada pra todos à minha volta. Vi um vampiro moreno, o rosto transformado – já comentei o quanto eles ficam feios quando se transformam? -, saltar para cima dele, que já lutava com outro vampiro. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxei o vampiro e o fiz cair de costas em cima de mim, lhe dando uma chave de braço. Ele tentava se desvencilhar, mas fazer o quê se sou mais forte? (Convencida? Não...)

-ANNE! – ouvi-o gritar.

Quase no mesmo instante, outro vampiro veio pra cima de mim. Reuni minhas forças e lhe dei um chute com os dois pés, o que me fez perder o vampiro que estava imobilizado, jogando o outro para o outro lado da tumba, que tremeu consideravelmente.

-NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO OU VAI SE MATAR SOTERRADA! – Tristan me deu uma cotovelada com a delicadeza de um elefante, enquanto distribuía uma série de socos no rosto feioso de um vampiro.

-CALE A BOCA E ME DEIXE LUTAR! – retruquei, tentando me concentrar na minha própria batalha e não na dele.

Isso porque eu estava vencendo e ele estava perdendo.

-TRISTAN! TRISTAN! – chamei, ao que o vi cair no chão e não levantar.

É claro que a minha vontade era a de ir até lá e o levantar, mas as coisas não são tão fáceis assim e havia três vampiros entre nós, sendo que um deles lutava bravamente comigo. Saquei minha estaca, tremendo, e acertei em seu coração, fazendo-o virar fumaça – já comentei que a fumaça deles tem um cheiro engraçado?

-TRISTAN! – chamei mais uma vez, mas ele continuava caído embaixo do vampiro, que lhe socava o rosto perfeito (oh meu Deus, e se deixar marcas?!) e chutava-lhe a barriga – TRISTAN!

Tão preocupada estava com ele que me perdi na minha luta e os dois vampiros vieram juntos para cima de mim, me derrubando com estrondo. Bati minha cabeça com força e minha vista ficou turva, não me permitindo enxergar de onde estava vindo aquele soco. Tentei segurar o pulso do vampiro, mas só o que consegui foi mais um soco bem desfechado no meu nariz, que começou a sangrar.

Merda. Sangue e vampiros num recinto não pode ser uma coisa boa.

-ANNE! – senti o vampiro ser tirado de mim e o cheiro da fumaça, junto com a voz de Tristan – ANNE! Você está bem?

Podia perceber que ele estava perto de mim pelo seu hálito. Concordei com a cabeça e, como que por mágica, assim que viram que eu estava bem, os dois vampiros restantes vieram pra cima de Trip, deixando-me sem proteção. Aos poucos, minha vista foi voltando e o vi apanhando vergonhosamente dos dois vampiros, que gargalhavam como se bater nele fosse uma grande conquista.

-HEI! – gritei, a cabeça latejando como o inferno – DROGA OLHEM PRA CÁ!

Por que, me diga, por que eu fiz isso?

Ah sim, porque eu sou uma idiota.

Os vampiros vieram pra cima de mim (isso estava virando rotina nessa luta) e deixaram Tristan, que se escorou na parede para não cair, os cabelos tapando o rosto machucado. Fui presa pelos braços e pelas pernas, podendo apenas mover minha cabeça, que doía suficientemente para que eu não quisesse mexer com ela.

-TRIP! – chamei – TRIP! TRIP! TRIP! TRIP!

-Tristan? – o vampiro que estava segurando meus braços me encarou, desconfiado – Tristan?

-Quem é você?! – o outro perguntou para mim.

-Ela é a Caçadora – a voz de Tristan saiu meio rouca, de trás do vampiro, que logo virou fumaça.

Aproveitei a chance e dei um giro mortal (giro mortal? De onde tirei isso?), fazendo com que minhas pernas alcançassem o rosto do vampiro que segurava meus braços. Ele recuou e Tristan, mais forte do que imaginei que estivesse depois de ter apanhado tanto, chutou seu peito por sucessivas vezes e depois cravou-lhe a estaca no peito.

-TRISTAN! – ele se abaixou e ficou mexendo nas cinzas do vampiro que acabara de matar, quando me aproximei correndo.

-Não chegue perto – pediu, a voz ainda rouca.

-Por quê?

A mão com o crucifixo, a pele fria, o coração silencioso.

-Tristan – minha voz também saiu estranha quando segurei seu ombro e o virei para mim – Tristan?

Sim, ele estava transformado.

-O que fizeram com você?! – perguntei, as lágrimas começando a aflorar.

-Eu deveria ter contado, sei disso – ele voltou a ficar lindinho – Me desculpe.

-ME DESCULPE?! – explodi – TRISTAN SEU VAMPIRO BASTARDO! VOCÊ ME PAGA, SEU INFELIZ!

Não que eu quisesse realmente matá-lo (quem em sã consciência, mataria uma coisa linda daquelas?), mas na hora, foi a única coisa que achei que aliviaria a minha raiva.

Bati em seu rosto com força e ele fez uma careta, mostrando que apesar de não estarem aparecendo, os machucados estavam ali. Eu comecei a chorar e a bater, com todas as minhas forças, até que ele segurou meus pulsos e se transformou de novo, ficando com aquela cara de mau que... por Deus, esqueçam que eu diria que era sexy.

-Anne, me ouça – pediu, o hálito fétido da morte vindo na minha direção – Eu sinto muito você ter descoberto desse jeito.

-Eu vou te matar – saquei a estaca de novo, apontando-a para seu peito.

Ele ficou me encarando, como se quisesse ler minha mente para saber se eu seria capaz mesmo de matá-lo.

-Eu não tenho medo de te matar – ameacei, encostando a ponta da estaca na roupa preta (roupa preta e vampiros, coisa mais clichê...) que ele usava.

-Mas não quer fazê-lo – segurou minha mão sobre a madeira, com força.

-Quero – okay, eu estava mentindo descaradamente.

-Então me mate – aquele olhar me acaba – Vamos, me mate, Anne. Já que isso a fará se sentir melhor, me mate – e quando ele se transforma de novo, tudo fica bem.

Se eu sou idiota? Sim, eu sei ser.

Estreitei os olhos (talvez, uma forma de fazer com que ele parasse de me olhar daquele jeito?) e empurrei a estaca, mas em vez de ela entrar no peito de Tristan e fazê-lo virar cinzas, tive que ser segurada para não cair para trás. Foi como se uma força estivesse entre nós, um escudo que o protegia de mim.

-Você jurou que não me mataria – lembrou-me.

-Juras podem ser desfeitas – tentei enfiar a estaca de novo (só eu pensei besteira?), mas o escudo estava lá.

-Não por uma Caçadora.

Calcule a minha cara de pata choca quando o ouvi dizer isso. Calcule a minha vontade de me matar ao escutar aquelas palavras. E calcule a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. Não, você nunca vai adivinhar. _"Ainda bem que eu tenho um motivo"_. Ainda bem que eu tenho um motivo. Um motivo pra não matá-lo, um motivo. Era isso o que eu queria, depois de ter descoberto que ele nem sequer tem uma alma?!

-Hei, aonde você vai? – gritou Tristan, correndo atrás de mim ao me ver saindo da tumba apressada.

-Pra longe de você – respondi, curta e grossa.

-Assim você me ofende – ele sorriu, segurando meu braço.

-Me largue – pedi, quase chorando.

-Anne White – nome inteiro? Ele sabe meu nome inteiro? Isso é sério?

-Tristan, me solte – uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto e Tristan a limpou com as costas da mão – Me solte, sim?

-Não.

Ele me puxou e me fez deitar a cabeça em seu peito mudo. Empurrei-o com força pra longe de mim, fungando para evitar que o restante das lágrimas fosse derramado consecutivamente.

-Nos vemos amanhã! – berrou, enquanto eu saía correndo do cemitério.

Caminhei pela rua devagar, contando os passos sem me concentrar em nenhum deles em especial. Minha cabeça estava girando. Demais. Eu não acreditava que pude ser tão idiota a ponto de ser facilmente ludibriada por um par de olhos verdes. E pelos cabelos loiros. E pelo aperto forte. E pelo charme. Bem, pelo conjunto da obra. Tristan, eu te odeio. Seu vampiro maldito. Eu te odeio com cada força que tenho por me fazer gostar tanto de você, por ter aparecido na hora errada, por ser a única coisa em que consigo pensar ultimamente. Tristan, eu te odeio. Seu vampiro maldito.

Quando dei por mim, estava em frente à casa de Nathan. Oh meu Deus, Nathan. Como eu pude traí-lo com aquele par de presas ambulante?

Sentei-me na calçada e enterrei o rosto nas mãos, completamente desorientada. Okay, você deve estar achando que é um exagero monumental, mas acorda. Como se não bastasse eu ter descoberto há pouco tempo (muito pouco, pra falar a verdade) que a minha missão no mundo é caçar seres infernais e que um deles, que eu não conseguirei derrotar, caminha por aí, acabo de perceber que o cara por quem estou apaixonada é um vampiro, uma das raças que eu TENHO que matar.

Espera. Apaixonada?! Eu não estou apaixonada por ele. Não mesmo.

Ou será que estou?!

Oh, o que eu farei?

Pego uma pedrinha e jogo na janela de Nathan. É claro que eu, com meu medo de altura, não vou subir pela parede até a sacada. Da última vez, eu tinha Tristan para me levar até lá. Ele aparece na janela, só com uma calça de moletom, o cabelo emaranhado. Okay, nem preciso dizer que só aquela visão já me fez secar as lágrimas e sorrir.

Quanto melhor eu o conheço, mas o acho perfeito.

Será que ele me viu? Então por que está voltando pra dentro da casa? Ah, sim, idiota, pra abrir a porta pra você. Imbecil.

-Anne? – Nathan boceja, abrindo espaço pra que eu entre.

-Posso entrar?

Tristan me disse isso, na outra noite. E eu o convidei pra entrar na minha casa. Como pude ser tão burra, me diga?

-Claro. O que aconteceu? Encontrou aquele bicho de novo?

Respirei fundo.

-Tristan é um vampiro.

Acho que, por essa, nem ele esperava. Nathan abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, passou a mão pelos cabelos mais vezes ainda e, por fim, encostou-se na parede com uma cara de idiota. Cara de idiota esta que eu sentia que estava parecida com a minha.

-E então? – perguntei, num sussurro.

-Vamos subir.

Em uma situação normal eu nunca, jamais, never, never forever, subiria para o quarto de Nathan. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal. Primeiro, era tarde da noite e os pais dele estavam em casa. Segundo, Tristan era um vampiro. E terceiro, contraditoriamente, eu sinto que estou mentindo dizendo que não subiria para seu quarto.

"_Hei, vamos fazer sexo selvagem no meu quarto?"_

"_Não, porque Tristan é um vampiro."_

É mais ou menos assim que eu estava.

Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si, sentei-me na cama e olhei o relógio na parede, marcando quatro e meia da manhã. Era tarde e daqui a algumas horas amanheceria.

-Como você soube? Sobre o loiro? – perguntou Nathan, sentando ao meu lado e passando o braço por mim.

-Ele se transformou pra me ajudar a lutar – contei – Nathan, ele nem sequer tem uma alma!

-Talvez ele tenha – deu de ombros.

-Já olhou dentro dos olhos dele? São vazios – murmurei. (N/Fani: fala de Angel, lembram?).

-Se ele não tem uma alma, ele não tem a capacidade de gostar de nada nem ninguém – até aí, certo – Então, por que ele está do nosso lado?

-Eu... Eu não sei.

E eu ainda não sei. Ainda. Mas precisava descobrir.

-Nathan, desculpe te acordar – balbuciei, levantando-me.

Eu precisava descobrir.

-Aonde você vai? – perguntou.

-Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo por aqui.

Respirei fundo e saí de lá. Próxima parada?

Casa do Matthew.

_CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._


	6. Vampirismo Parte II

_Anteriormente, em "O diário secreto de uma Caçadora"..._

_-Em toda geração, há uma Caçadora. Quando uma morre, outra é, digamos, acionada. Ela deve lutar sozinha contra os vampiros, os demônios e as forças das trevas em geral. Ela deve salvar o mundo._

_*_

_-Você é a Escolhida, garota – Nathan riu, mas pude ver que ele, assim como eu, não tinha entendido nada – É incrível, em todos esses anos, é a primeira vez que vejo uma Caçadora que não sabe o que é!_

_*_

_Inclinei-me para ver a coisa mais assustadora de minha vida. Era, visivelmente, um demônio. Era robusto (dava três de Tristan) e sua cor era uma mescla de azul marinho com verde musgo. Na cabeça, orelhas curtinhas. Nos pés, cascos._

_*_

_-Como eu posso matá-lo? – indaguei, ansiosa. (...)_

_-Aí está o X da questão, Anne. Você não pode._

_*_

_-Quer dizer que agora eu sou o novo namorado da nova Caçadora? – ele riu, beijando o topo de minha cabeça ternamente._

_*_

_Não tive tempo para falar que Nathan me enchia de perguntas idiotas sobre ser a Escolhida, porque nesse instante, senti os lábios de Tristan nos meus._

_Foi no mínimo estranho sentir sua língua fria como uma pedra de gelo pedindo passagem para minha boca fervente. Fiquei um tempo sem decidir se abria a boca ou o afastava, quando por fim passei os braços por seu pescoço e deixei-o me beijar. Pude notar quando ele me levantava do chão, beijando-me com uma intensidade que Nathan não me beijava – em um ou dois dias de namoro é meio difícil de dizer como ele beijava, mas com certeza não era do mesmo jeito de Trip_

_*_

_-Tristan é um vampiro. (...)_

_-Como você soube? Sobre o loiro? – perguntou Nathan, sentando ao meu lado e passando o braço por mim._

_-Ele se transformou pra me ajudar a lutar – contei – Nathan, ele nem sequer tem uma alma!_

_*_

_-Aonde você vai? – perguntou._

_-Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo por aqui._

_**Capítulo VI – Vampirismo (Parte II)**_

Bati. Bati. Bati. Ninguém me atendeu.

-MATTHEW!

Chamei várias vezes, mas não ouvi som de passos do lado de dentro. Certo, o carro estava na garagem, então ele deveria apenas ter o sono pesado. Ou não queria me ver. Ou, na hipótese mais nojenta possível, estava acompanhado. Eca. Que tipo de mulher iria pra cama com Matt?

Ah, sim. Do tipo que cobra 150 por hora. Ou uma louca que fugiu do hospício.

-MATTHEW!

A casa ao lado de acendeu, sinal de que eu teria que gritar mais baixo. Falando em baixo... A janela era baixa, graças a Deus. Mas a maldita casa poderia ter alarme. De qualquer forma, eu não podia esperar até o amanhecer para obter minhas respostas. Me chame de sete meses. Forcei-a um pouco – acho que não precisei de muita força, ainda não tenho total controle sobre a quantidade certa a ser usada – e logo cedeu. Quebrou a fechadura, mas eu ia pagar. Um dia.

Qual é, eu sou a Caçadora! Não é uma janela chata que ia me impedir de entrar na casa do meu Guardião.

Olhei para os dois lados, antes de entrar. Afinal, quem me visse entrando àquelas horas da noite escondida na casa de Matt acharia que eu era uma ladra e poderia até chamar a polícia. Aí nós só perderíamos tempo. Entrei e fechei a janela de novo – eu não queria que um verdadeiro ladrão entrasse também -, sorrindo orgulhosa pra mim mesma.

-Matt? – chamei, baixo.

Novamente, ninguém respondeu. Será que ele era um daqueles doidos que saem caminhar às quatro da manhã?

-Matt, cadê você?

Okay. Eu quebrei a fechadura em vão. Que ótimo.

Foi quando ouvi um barulho estranho vindo do assoalho da casa. Olhei para meus pés e notei que não era eu quem o estava emitindo. Então, o que diabos estava embaixo da casa?! Deitei-me silenciosamente e colei o ouvido à madeira. Uma respiração pesada e um sussurro quase inaudível. Apurei os ouvidos e consegui identificar o que estava sendo proferido. _"Porão. Silêncio. Porão. Silêncio. Porão."_

Levantei-me sem fazer barulho e olhei ao meu redor. Dando passos de gato, percebi que não havia nenhuma porta que pudesse dar para um provável porão. Abri a porta devagar, com cuidado, começando a caminhar em torno do jardim mal cuidado de Matthew. Por Deus, será que ele não cortava aquela grama nunca? Mas, em meio a todo aquele matagal, avistei uma portinhola. Novamente, encostei meu ouvido nela e ouvi os sussurros. Além disso, alguém estava subindo escadas. Escadas estas que deveriam dar para aonde eu estava.

Dei um pulo para o lado e me virei, ficando então encostada na parede. Vi alguém sair do porão e fechar a portinha silenciosamente. Tirei a estaca em meu bolso e quando me preparava para atacar quem quer que fosse, senti uma mão tapando minha boca e a outra me puxando fortemente. Empurrei a pessoa com o cotovelo e ergui a estaca, apontando-a para o peito de...

-Tristan? – sussurrei, sentindo meu estômago afundar.

-Shhh – ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios – Fique quieta, sim?

-Não me mande ficar quieta! – ralhei, baixinho.

-Cale a boca – ele me prensou delicadamente na parede, me fazendo perder a respiração – Não vou calá-la pra você.

"_Seria bom"_, pensei comigo mesma, mas engoli as palavras.

Em resposta, grudei a ponta da estaca em seu peito. Tristan arrepiou-se e me encarou profundamente. Eu também me arrepiei, mas não abaixei a estaca.

-Vamos, faça – ele sussurrou, segurando minha mão sobre o pequeno objeto de madeira – Não é isso que você quer? Matar o vampiro?

-É isso que eu faço – retruquei.

-Então faça – engoli em seco quando ele transformou-se – Me faça o pó.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvimos um barulho de coisas quebrando dentro do porão. Tristan afastou-se de mim e, segurando a MINHA estaca – acho que ele teve medo que eu realmente o matasse –, caminhou lentamente até a porta. Deu uma boa olhada lá dentro e voltou para onde eu estava, o cenho franzido e a mais bela expressão pensativa.

-Por que Harris convidaria um clã quase inteiro de vampiros para entrar na casa dele? – perguntou pra mim, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

-Por que ele é um idiota? – respondi.

-É possível. De qualquer forma, tem alguma coisa errada – ele coçou o queixo e eu quase suspirei.

-O que nós vamos fazer? – eu estiquei-me e dei uma olhada breve no vampiro moreno que estava sentado sob a portinhola, com um cigarro na boca.

Tristan me encarou, me fazendo ter um arrepio – que com certeza não era de medo. Então balançou a cabeça e penteou os cabelos com os dedos entreabertos, parecendo frustrado.

-Vem comigo – sussurrou, pegando minha mão.

No impulso, com o choque de seu toque frio, puxei-a e recuei um passo. Ele me lançou um olhar ofendido e cruzou os braços.

-Não é hora pra isso, _Caça-Vampiros _– ele estava sendo irônico? – Vamos. Precisamos descobrir do que se trata.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e o segui, atenta, caminhando como se fosse um gato. Afinal, todo cuidado era pouco. De tempos em tempos, Tristan esticava a mão para trás como que para segurar a minha, mas parecia lembrar de algo e a puxava de volta. Pena que ele não via que eu esticava a minha para frente no momento em que ele mudava de idéia. Nós demos a volta na casa, cautelosos.

-Eu não consigo ouvir o que eles estão falando – murmurou Tristan, de repente, parando no caminho – É como se eles... Espera.

Ele voltou-se para mim e estreitou os olhos, me encarando. Eu senti um arrepio e uma vontade quase incontrolável de agarrá-lo. Então Tristan olhou para trás e de novo para mim, os lábios entreabertos no que eu sabia não ser um bom sinal.

-É como se eles soubessem que eu poderia ouvi-los de falarem mais alto – sussurrou, num tom de voz quase ininteligível – E se eles sabem que eu posso ouvi-los, sabem que eu estou aqui. E se eles sabem que eu estou aqui...

-É uma armadilha – completei, tomando a estaca de sua mão.

-Se eles sabem que eu estou aqui, eles devem saber que você também está aqui – Tristan segurou e apertou meu braço, de modo que eu não conseguiria me mover nem que quisesse – Isso não é uma armadilha. É uma coisa maior.

-O que...?

-Alguém está atrás de você, mas provavelmente não é para matá-la – eu tentei dizer algo, mas ele colocou o dedo indicador em meus lábios – Eles querem você.

-Mas Matt...

-Eu não sei se foi magia ou a falta de cérebro dele, mas o convenceram a convidá-los – certo, eu estava começando a ficar nervosa com aquela conversa.

-Se eles querem a mim...

-Eles precisam de algo que você se importe – eu estava me irritando com tantos cortes; ele não iria me deixar falar tão cedo – Por isso eles vieram atrás de Harris. Porque precisavam saber com o que você se importava.

-Com o que eu...?

-Eles descobriram e estão mantendo Harris aqui para que você fique aqui e... Droga – Tristan mordeu o lábio e me soltou – Corra o mais rápido que você puder.

-Pra onde? – indaguei, sem entender direito.

-Eles estão indo atrás do seu namorado.

Meu coração congelou e eu não consegui me mover.

-Vá, agora – ele me empurrou – Corra e não pare até chegar lá. Eu me viro por aqui.

Não tive tempo para pensar. No instante seguinte, percebi que minhas pernas na esperaram por minha ordem e já disparavam rua abaixo, rumo à Nathan. Minha mente começava a me enlouquecer – via, como se num filme mudo, quatro vampiros pulando a janela de Nathan, que permanecia parado, os braços colados ao corpo e os olhos vagos.

Eu precisava correr mais depressa, mas estava no meu limite.

Demorei cinco minutos, um pouco mais, para chegar até lá, mas me pareceu que vi o sol nascer e se pôr duas vezes atrás de mim. A janela estava fechada, como se não tivesse sido tocada. Contemplei-a por um instante, pensando se Tristan teria coragem de mentir para mim (nunca confie em um vampiro) ou se foi tudo um truque de nossas mentes.

Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu tinha que entrar ali. A janela era alta, certo, eu já sabia disso. Engoli seco e não olhei para baixo, encontrando a motivação de que Nathan poderia estar em perigo para vencer meu medo de altura. Concentrei-me com certo esforço e saltei, o vento fazendo ondas em meu estômago. Meus dedos firmaram-se no parapeito da janela, me deixando perigosamente suspensa.

Mas é claro que eu nem ligava para isso. Ali dentro, vi Nathan sendo amarrado à cama – alguém mais teve idéias lascivas? – por dois vampiros, enquanto uma bela vampira estava encostada majestosamente à parede, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Aquele maldito sorriso fez meu sangue ferver.

Como disse, meu corpo estava mais adiantado do que minha mente. No segundo seguinte, eu dera um salto, ficara de ponta à cabeça e meus pés se chocaram com a fechadura da janela, que abriu como num passe de mágica. Vi três pares de olhos amarelos me encarando, três bocas sorrindo e Nathan ainda com cara de idiota.

-Vocês me querem? – perguntei, friamente – Lidem comigo, então.

Os dois vampiros aproximaram-se de mim. Desta vez, contrariando o que eu havia dito, minha mente ordenou que meu corpo revidasse, mas ele não o fez. Continuei parada, as mãos na cintura, o lábio inferior tremendo de raiva.

-Não –segurei o pulso de um dos vampiros quando este ergueu a mão para mim e o torci, fazendo-o gritar – Deixem-no livre e eu faço o que vocês quiserem.

-Você não tem opção.

A mulher caminhou até mim, o mesmo sorriso arrogante no rosto. Seus cabelos eram loiros, curtos, os olhos azuis e a pele pálida que todos eles têm. Eu sabia que ela era uma vampira, apesar de não estar transformada como os outros, mas podia muito bem se passar por humana. Ela tocou meu rosto, a mão gelada me lembrando do toque de Tristan.

-Ou você nos acompanha – disse, calmamente, me olhando bem nos olhos. Senti minha cabeça fazer cócegas, como se houvesse alguma coisa ali dentro – Ou ele nos acompanha. A escolha é sua.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ou lhe dar um soco, ou sequer lençar um olhar à Nathan, uma nuvem de fumaça tomou o quarto. A moça loira virou-se, o sorriso se desfazendo num instante. O outro vampiro avançou, mas assim como o anterior, transformou-se em cinzas.

-Qual é, não esperava que eu deixaria você vir sozinha e ficaria cuidando do Harris! – exclamou Tristan, dando um sorriso convencido – Você sabe que precisa de mim. Olá, Agnes.

Eu estava pasma demais pra me mover, falar, pensar ou muito menos lutar. Fiquei olhando de um para o outro, confusa, enquanto a fumaça se dissipava. Tristan retribuiu meu olhar cautelosamente, me dnado uma piscadela cúmplice.

Por que ele sempre tem que bancar o Superman?!

Desse jeito, eu vou acabar ficando louca – de uma maneira boa, é claro.

-Tristan – Agnes torceu o nariz, cruzando os braços e parecendo esquecer de mim por um momento – Você não mudou nada, sabia?

-Talvez porque eu não posso envelhecer, mas eu me cuido. A imortalidade não é pra qualquer um – certo, eu realmente não estou a fim de ouvir um papo de vampiros sobre seus tempos dourados.

Voltei minha atenção para Nathan, que continuava no mesmo lugar. Recuei alguns passos e desamarrei seus pulsos. Ele não moveu um músculo.

-Está hipnotizado – disse Tristan.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – explodi.

Por que diabos ninguém me explicava nada?

-Então, ele está de volta – Angnes sorriu daquele jeito de novo.

-Eu sei – Trip fez uma careta – Continua puxando o saco do chefe?

-Ele me dá privilégios que você nem sonharia em ter – ela pareceu irritada, o que me deixava mais confusa.

-Hei, eu ainda estou aqui – sibilei, sentindo a respiração ficar pesada.

-Eu sei – Agnes aumentou seu sorriso – Calma, garota.

Meu sangue voltou a ferver. Em minha cabeça, aquela sensação de novo.

-Pare de tentar. Você não vai conseguir hipnotizá-la – Tristan cuspiu as palavras, a MINHA estaca ainda em sua mão.

Ah, então era isso que ela queria fazer!

-Ele precisa dela, Tristan – disse Agnes.

-Não vai tê-la se depender de mim – retrucou.

-Adivinha? Não depende.

No instante seguinte, vi-a parada à milimetros de meu rosto. Apesar do susto e do medo, não recuei, mas sustentei firme seu olhar. Tristan já estava ao nosso lado, os olhos cuidadosos, como se temesse pelo inevitável.

O jeito que ela me olhava me dava arrepios. Agora com mente e corpo sincronizados, saltei para cima de Agnes, que puxou-me pelos cabelos e cravou as unhas em meu braço. Ah, qual é, uma vampira que luta como uma mulherzinha! Dei-lhe uma joelhada na boca do estômago, mas ela segurou meu pé e me virou, ficando por cima de mim.

Tristan bufou e tirou-a dali, os olhos nebulosamente irritados. Foi quando eu percebi que estava sendo tirada fora da briga. Soltei um berro alto quando vi que Agnes segurara a ponta de minha estaca, empurrando-a de volta para o peito de Tristan. Isso o fez perder o equilíbrio, levando-o ao chão com a vampira sobre seu corpo firme – firme, lindo, gostoso, musculoso, maravilhoso e todos os outros adjetivos do tipo.

-Anne?

Nathan. Por um momento eu havia esquecido que ele ainda estava ali. No momento seguinte, eu esqueci que Trip ainda estava se pegando com a vampira loira no chão e fui até meu namorado – isso soa TÃO bem! –, abraçando-o antes que pudesse evitar.

-Eu não sabia que eles tinham esse poder – Nathan fungou, indignado – Fui obrigado a convidar a loira com cara de vadia, os outros dois e o loiro.

-Você convi...?

-Ele me fez murmurar um "pode entrar, Tristan" – ele fungou de novo, sem me soltar – Eu lembro de tudo, eu queria resistir, mas...

-Eu sei – encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e beijei seu pescoço levemente – Não se preocupe com isso.

Eu estava tão absorta em meu próprio mundinho perfeito com Nathan que realmente esqueci que Agnes e Trip ainda lutavam. Percebi que isso ainda acontecia quando Nathan me virou de frente para eles.

-Oh meu Deus! – exclamei.

Agnes havia montado em cima de Trip, a estaca em punho e o sorriso irritante no rosto. Cerrei meus punhos, olhando ao meu redor em busca de algo que pudesse servir de estaca. Ou um isqueiro. Ou uma espada. Qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a matá-la.

-Não! – Nathan segurou-me, impedindo que eu fosse, no mesmo instante em que o pó tomou conta do quarto.

O problema é que eu não sabia quem havia morrido, pois as cinzas não me davam visão de quem sobrara. Mas, considerando que a estaca estava com Agnes, bem...

-NÃO! – berrei, desesperada, derrubando Nathan e abrindo caminho entre todas aquelas cinzas – TRISTAN!

Não houve resposta do outro lado. Apenas a estaca ainda apontada para o ar, imóvel. Eu despejei uma porção de chutes e socos, começando meu pranto. Então senti as conhecidas mãos de Tristan largarem a estaca e segurarem-me, me atirando ao chão.

-Uma estaca tem dois lados – disse ele, irritado. Eu levantei, irritada.

-Idiota – murmurei, lhe dando um último soco e limpando as lágrimas – Idiota, idiota, idiota!

-Se acalme, sua desvairada – sibilou, me jogando a estaca no ar – Eu não sabia que faria tanta falta assim.

-Não faz – menti.

Ele pareceu perceber. Deu um sorriso "você sabe que não está falando a verdade" e piscou um olho pra mim, passando ao meu lado e por Nathan até a janela. Nathan levantou-se, me lançando um olhar ofendido e encarando Tristan por um longo momento.

-Eu não vou voltar aqui, playboy – disse Trip, sério – Não se preocupe com a proteção.

E então ele saltou, sumindo na noite.

Assim que Tristan se foi, Nathan voltou-se para mim, cético.

-Você me jogou no chão! – exclamou.

-Desculpe – murmurei, fazendo um bico dramático, como se estivesse prestes a chorar – Eu me assustei.

-Não, você se preocupou com ele – Nathan cruzou os braços.

-Se ela conseguisse matar Tristan, certamente eu não seria páreo para ela – resmunguei, piscando várias vezes, dengosamente.

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Certo, eu estava chegando lá no meu pedido de desculpas.

-Mas você gritou o nome dele.

Oh, Deus. Eu não mereço tanto!

-Você não está com ciúmes de Tristan, está? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Nathan fez uma careta e penteou o cabelo com os dedos, daquele jeito que só ele sabe fazer. Eu sorri, aproximando-me dele e o beijando. Não, aquela boca não era fria. Definitivamente.

-Ele é só um vampiro – murmurei, ignorando a pontada em meu peito por ter que dizer isso – Um vampiro útil, mas ainda assim, é só um vampiro.

Ou não é?

**Por: **Anne White.


	7. Todo sonho tem seu preço, Parte I

_**Capítulo VII – Todo sonho tem seu preço (Parte I)**_

_13 de novembro de 2009_

Ninguém nunca vai acreditar no que aconteceu. Nunca.

Matthew está bravo comigo. "Seu namorado é mais importante do que seu Sentinela". Ah, qual é, todo mundo sabe que é a mais pura verdade. Juro que se ele tivesse uma estaca em mãos na noite de ontem, teria matado Tristan. "Você quase me deixou morrer". Quando ele fala assim, eu penso que realmente deveria ter deixado.

O fato é que ele me contou meio por cima a história de Tristan trabalhar conosco. A cada Caçadora escolhida, um vampiro é escolhido pelo Conselho dos Guardiões, o mesmo órgão que treinou – muito mal, por sinal – Matthew. É esse vampiro que precisa zelar pela vida da Escolhida, pois só ele tem força o suficiente para protegê-la e ajudá-la.

Tristan é o meu vampiro. Ele está condenado e amaldiçoado a viver comigo pra sempre, pra me proteger na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe. Amém.

De qualquer forma, eu não havia engolido essa história de "hei, eu sou um vampiro, mas eu sou bom". Pelo menos não até hoje à noite. Mas, primeiro, deixe-me contar do sonho que tive anteontem, que foi quando tudo começou.

Eu estava em um beco sem saída. Não, eu estava correndo e me deparei com um beco sem saída. Enxerguei algo vindo em minha direção, uma sombra. Então o vislumbre ficou visível. Era aquela criatura que vi no cemitério na outra noite. Sorrindo pra mim.

Gritei. Acordei. Banhada em suor.

Demorei a perceber que estava em meu quarto, em segurança. Levantei-me, trêmula, e caminhei até o telefone. Disquei o número de Matt.

-Eu tive um sonho – disse, antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa – _Aquilo _estava correndo atrás de mim.

_-Certo, certo _– ele parecia desorientado – _Estive pesquisando sobre ele. Tristan esteve fazendo investigações. É relativamente possível que ele esteja mesmo correndo atrás de você._

-Okay – comecei a fungar, nervosa. Ansiosa.

Sem ouvir mais nada do que Matt dizia, coloquei o telefone silenciosamente no gancho e fui até a janela. A idéia daquela coisa correndo atrás de mim _de verdade _me assustava. Tive a impressão de que, assim que olhasse através do vidro, veria aquela sombra a sorrir-me de forma sombria. Mas não foi isso que vi.

Num primeiro momento, pensei que era Tristan. Fumando. Quando ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de couro comprido, percebi que Tristan não faria isso – ele acenaria e sorriria presunçoso. Apertei os olhos, vendo o cabelo loiro não bagunçado, como sempre, mas penteado para trás.

E, assustadoramente, um par de olhos me observava. Olhos que não eram de Trip, decididamente. Mantive meu olhar firme, apesar de estar morrendo de medo por dentro. Então, fosse quem fosse, ele deu um sorriso torto e uma enorme covinha se abriu em seu rosto. No momento seguinte, ele desaparecera.

Continuei olhando para o lugar onde estivera, puxando pela memória o máximo que consegui para ter certeza se que já não o vira de algum lugar. Ele me parecia estranhamente familiar. Familiar demais.

De qualquer forma, deitei-me de novo e dormi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afinal, _nada tinha acontecido. _Na manhã seguinte, minha cabeça doía como o inferno. Matt me ligava insistentemente, preocupado.

_-Nunca mais desligue na minha cara._

Adivinha o que eu fiz em seguida? É, eu desliguei. Não foi por vontade, mas sim porque mamãe apareceu à porta do quarto e daria um enorme trabalho explicar com quem estava falando às seis e meia da manhã e por quê.

Realmente não sei o que me deu. A minha manhã sempre é monótona – a noite é a parte interessante de ser uma Caça-Vampiros –, mas ela pareceu passar rápido demais. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Tristan. Ou, como descobri depois, no cara que eu queria acreditar ser Tristan.

Mas, no fundo, algo me dizia que nem todo vampiro loiro é... Espera, quem aqui falou em vampiros? Até onde eu sei – ou sabia, no momento em que formulei essa idéia – poderia muito bem se tratar de um cara normal. Um cara normal abaixo da janela da Caçadora que no instante seguinte desapareceu sinistramente.

Certo, havia um vampiro me observando. Um vampiro loiro que certamente não era Tristan. Isso não me cheirava bem.

Nathan simplesmente não ajudou muito naquela manhã. Eu estava sentada no banco, sozinha, pensando nos meus problemas e dilemas de Caçadora, quando ele se aproxima e senta ao meu lado, com cara de quem precisa dizer algo muito importante.

-O que foi? – perguntei, mal-humorada.

-O que acha de um jantar no sábado?

Eu o encarei, cética.

-Como um verdadeiro _encontro? _– abaixei o tom de voz – Sem cemitérios e vampiros e preocupações?

-Não como um encontro – ele ruborizou – É que, bem... Minhamãequerteconhecer.

-Hãn? – eu ouvi direito?

-Mamãe quer te conhecer – murmurou.

-Você fala de mim pra sua mãe? – juro que por essa, realmente não esperava.

-Você não fala de mim? - Nathan fez um bico ofendido.

-Claro que falo – mentira –, mas não sabia que você falava.

-Se você não quiser ir, tudo bem.

Se eu não quisesse ir? É claro que eu queria! Nathan falava de mim pros seus pais, que reação ele esperava que eu tivesse? Que dissesse que é muito cedo?

Qual é, se ele me dissesse que dissesse: "Anne, Las Vegas, um casamento rápido, topa?", eu já estaria lá.

O problema é que eu tinha problemas demais. A noite de sábado é, como facilmente se conclui, a mais movimentada da cidade. E, na função que há pouco tempo estou exercendo, percebi que o sábado também é assim para a Caçadora. É só fazer a conta: mais gente nas ruas, mais vampiros famintos em busca de comida.

Como se isso já não fosse o suficiente, havia aquele monstro que não se podia matar à solta, provavelmente me perseguindo. E um vampiro estranho, mas esperto – de alguma forma, eu tinha certeza disso – me observando.

-É claro que eu vou – esforcei-me para sorrir – Ouça, há alguma coisa errada.

-Vampiros não deveriam existir. É claro que há alguma coisa errada.

-Não, além disso – eu realmente preciso aprender a me expressar melhor – Ontem à noite, havia um vampiro na minha janela. Eu não sei o que ele quer, nem o que fazer para descobrir.

-Não era o idiota loiro? – de alguma forma, me doeu ouvi-lo falar assim de Tristan, embora tivesse que admitir que era a mais pura verdade.

-Não, por mais que de longe realmente parecesse. Antes disso, eu tive um sonho, aquela coisa, seja lá o que era, correndo atrás de mim. Matt, por Deus, nem sei se acredito nele, é tão burro, mas Matt disse que é possível que esteja mesmo atrás de mim.

Nathan franziu o cenho.

-Você não é a Caçadora? – perguntou – Digo, você é a pessoa mais forte que existe, não é? O que você tem a temer?

-Eu sou a _pessoa_ mais forte. O que eu estou prestes a enfrentar não é uma pessoa, Naty – resmunguei, fazendo bico.

-Você deve ser mais forte que essas coisas. Você é a Caçadora, querida – ele deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

-Sei disso. Mas eu não posso matá-lo. Isso não pode ser uma coisa boa – suspirei pesada e cansadamente – Eu só queria que isso...

E então eu o vi. Parado sobre da sombra que caia em frente ao hall de entrada do colégio, o casaco de couro da noite passada, o mesmo sorriso e um olhar curioso. Meu estômago afundou e soltei a mão de Nathan.

-Fique aqui – sussurrei, arrancando a mochila dos ombros e caminhando lentamente até lá.

Ele não moveu nem um músculo ao ver-me aproximar. Isso me assustou. Algo dentro de mim me mandava correr para longe, mas seu olhar sustentando firme o meu dizia o contrário. _Venha, brinque... morra. _Apertei o passo, vendo-o recuar para o hall, até ficar conpletamente fora de minha vista. Parei um momento à porta, pensando duas vezes antes de entrar, mas enfim dando o primeiro passo.

Como eu deveria ter imaginado, ele estava fora de vista. O hall estava deserto, quase completamente tomado pelo sol, o que comprovava a teoria de que seria um vampiro. Mesmo sem poder vê-lo, eu sentia sua presença, como se ouvisse sua respiração.

-Ah, qual é! – exclamei, frustrada, torcendo pra que não houvesse ninguém além do vampiro me observando falar sozinha.

Senti-me, então, ser segurada com força pelo antebraço. Apesar de estar usando várias blusas, seu toque frio alcançava minha pele, me deixando arrepiada. Eu sabia que era mais forte, mas de qualquer forma, não me movi. Permaneci com a respiração suspensa até que ele virou meu corpo, nos deixando frente a frente.

Seus olhos castanhos me analisaram de cima a baixo, devagar, como se saboreasse uma refeição antecipadamente, e então se prenderam aos meus.

-Regra número um, sempre ande com uma estaca no bolso. Mesmo que seja dia – disse, o sotaque inglês que eu sabia conhecer de algum lugar.

Ele abriu um sorriso maroto e soltou meu braço, aproximando o rosto do meu. Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus. Com os lábios bem – realmente BEM – próximos ao meu ouvido, sussurrou:

-Está prestes a ficar divertido.

Não pude fazer nada para impedir que ele se voltasse para a porta e saísse, lenta e despreocupadamente. Algo dentro de mim dizia que eu não deveria me preocupar em ir atrás do loiro e perguntar o que ele queria de mim; ele acabaria me contando de qualquer forma, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

No caso, mais cedo do que eu podia imaginar.

Fiquei sozinha, parada por um longo tempo no mesmo lugar, tentando lembrar aonde já ouvi aquela voz. Quando finalmente acordei, vi que além de uma lembrança, o vampiro havia me deixado algo. No chão, caída acidentalmente – tive certeza de que não foi um acidente –, uma foto. Abaixei-me e peguei-a nas mãos.

Uma bela loira me encarava, sorrindo como se zombasse de mim. Sorrindo como se dissesse _venha, brinque, morra. _Não sei de onde, imagens começaram a aparecer em frente aos meus olhos, como um déja vù. Imagens que eu conhecia da noite em que me tornei oficialmente a Caça-Vampiros.

Subitamente, eu soube o nome da garota da foto.

Buffy.

-Buffy – repeti pra mim mesma, antes de sair correndo.

Simplesmente ignorei os olhares curiosos que caiam sobre mim, a louca desvairada que corria até onde havia deixado Nathan. Ele continuava lá, sim, com uma cara confusa, arrumando minha mochila e encontrando... você. Meu diário.

- – desesperei-me.

Ele fez cara de "ãhm?" e voltou a enfiar o diário na bolsa. Eu a tirei de suas mãos de forma rude, fazendo-o dar de ombros. O fato é que, só de pensar que ele poderia ler meus últimos relatos, o sangue congelava.

-O cara loiro – perguntou ele, mudando bruscamente de assunto – Ele era o cara de ontem?

-Eu sei quem ele é – não, eu não sabia – Quer dizer, eu não sei. Mas algo me diz que a informação está no meu subconsciente. Só preciso falar com Matt.

Nathan concordou com a cabeça, me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração. O que, na verdade, eu era. Fiquei rodando no lugar, feito uma barata tonta, até que o sinal bateu, indicando o fim do intervalo.

-Eu preciso ir – falei, baixo – Ouça, diz que eu fiquei doente, ou que eu morri, sei lá. Inventa alguma coisa – Nathan mentindo? Isso não iria acabar bem – Nos vemos mais tarde, okay?

Sem esperar resposta, dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saí.

É uma verdadeira sorte que eu seja rápida, pois olhei para os dois lados e saltei o muro alto diretamente para o lado de fora. Ninguém teve a chance de ver que eu não estava mais ali, tão rápido aconteceu – acho que finalmente comecei a usar a agilidade da Caçadora para coisas úteis, como gazear aula.

Próxima parada: casa do Matthew. Do outro lado da cidade. Tentei não correr, caminhar tranquilamente pelas ruas semidesertas, mas a ansiedade tomava conta de mim. Eu queria lembrar – eu estava tentando lembrar –, mas meu instinto de Caça-Vampiros disse que apenas quando eu chegasse até Matt conseguiria.

Sobre essa coisa do instinto, é algo que Matt me disse numa de nossas primeiras patrulhas. Toda Caçadora o tem e é a mais importante fonte de poder. É de onde vem a força, falando de forma psicológica. Andei pensando sobre isso e cheguei à conclusão de que o instinto da Caça-Vampiros é uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que está presa em um manicômio e que, às vezes, tem uma crise de loucura, grita sem parar e só pára de se descabelar quando alguém atende sua vontade – ou seja, eu.

Bati à porta com tanta força que, novamente, quase a quebrei. Matt apareceu à janela, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz delicadamente, antes de abrir a porta para mim. Ignorei sua expressão de "o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" e entrei como um furacão.

-É por isso que eu gosto de vampiros – resmungou ele – Precisam ser convidados para entrar.

-Matt, o que você sabe sobre Buffy? – perguntei, sem perder tempo.

Oh, eu não imaginava que sal reação seria essa. Matthew simplesmente arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca, ficou branco e tombou sobre o sofá. Fiquei tão sem ação que só consegui fazer o mesmo.

-Eu deveria ter te falado sobre Buffy, é claro – disse ele, depois de um longo tempo, mas ainda meio atrapalhado.

-Quem é Buffy?

-Buffy é uma Caça-Vampiros – Matt pigarreou – Mas, até onde eu sei, ela está viva.

Okay, eu não era única?

-Não foi a morta dela que ocasionou os meus poderes? – indaguei, rouca.

-A Caça-Vampiros que veio antes de você se chamava Faith. Uma garota brilhante, realmente – abriu um leve sorriso, como quem lembra algo realmente bom – Faith veio antes de Buffy. Veja, é uma história complicada, nem eu mesmo sei direito. Algo sobre um afogamento, o apocalipse, um portal interdimensional e Buffy voltando da morte. Duas vezes.

Minha boca se abriu, em surpresa.

-Faith foi chamada – uma pausa longa demais – A morte de Faith ocasionaria uma nova Caça-Vampiros. Ou seja, você.

-Buffy. Me fale sobre Buffy – exigi.

-Buffy, bem, ela continua viva. Até uns tempos atrás, não existia apenas Buffy e Faith, mas sim várias Caçadoras, chamadas de Potenciais. Você foi uma espécie de Potencial de Reserva, por isso não foi despertada juntamente com as outras.

-Por que elas não existem mais? – eu estava certa de que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a criatura que sonhei noite passada.

-É tudo parte de um plano – disse, sério – Aquela coisa que você viu, a morte de Faith, Buffy e as outras Caça-Vampiros perdendo seus poderes, os sonhos de Tristan e dos demais...

-Sonhos? Que sonhos? – meu coração se apertou.

-Todos os vampiros estão tendo sonhos. Sendo chamados – explicou –, mas Tristan não soube, ou não quis, me explicar para quê.

-Buffy perdeu os poderes, então – murmurei comigo mesma – Ela não é mais uma Caçadora. Seus poderes passaram para mim.

-Geralmente, os poderes da Caça-Vampiros que morre é passado para a próxima, mas no seu caso, não só os poderes de Faith chegaram até você. Os de Buffy e das outras também.

-Quer dizer, eu sou a mais forte Caça-Vampiros que existiu? – tive que abrir um sorriso.

-Mais forte, mais ágil, mas rápida, mais precisa, mais tudo. Inclusive, mais humana. E mais demoníaca, se preciso – Matt franziu o cenho e coçou o queixo, pensativo – Você não me disse o que sabia sobre Buffy.

-Ah, sim – fuçei o bolso da jaqueta e tirei a foto – Essa era ela, certo? Eu... – algo me disse para ficar calada sobre o vampiro loiro – eu encontrei-a.

-Encontrou-a onde? – perguntou, as sobrancelhas erguidas e um ar desconfiado.

-Por aí, mas de qualquer forma – me apressei em mudar de assunto –, assim que vi a foto, soube que seu nome era Buffy e que ela foi importante.

-É o instinto. Com os poderes das Caçadoras que você herdou, certas lembranças se tornam vivas também.

Concordei com a cabeça, enfiando a foto novamente no bolso. Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Havia algo naquele nome que me ligava ao vampiro loiro, sim. Mas o quê? Matt havia acabado de dizer que eu heradara as lembranças junto com os poderes, mas eu precisaria de muito mais que isso para descobrir quem era o vampiro loiro que me lembrava Tristan.

Ou talvez umas poucas lembranças fossem o suficiente.

-Eu lembro de Buffy por que, apesar de viva, tenho as lembranças de seu tempo de Caça-Vampiros? – perguntei, uma idéia se formando em minha mente bagunçada.

-Acho que sim. Mas você também pode conhecê-la pelas lembranças de Faith – explicou.

-Há algum jeito de trazer essas lembranças à tona? – era uma pergunta idiota, mas o que posso fazer? Eu sou uma idiota.

Uma idiota forte, ágil, precisa e que precisava desesperadamente abrir uma arca cheia de segredos.

-É a mesma coisa que montar um quebra-cabeça. Você só precisa de uma referência, um ponto de partida, e terá as quatro pontas. Então, é só preencher o meio.

Isso era confuso, mas eu entendi. Eu precisava encontrar aquele loiro de novo e nenhuma pergunta precisaria ser feita. O instinto se encarregaria disso. Estava certa disso.

De qualquer forma, pareceu-me que a noite chegou mais cedo que o normal. Eu estava ansiosa, mas ainda assim, estranhamente calma. Sabia que minha ronda seria emocionante – muito, muito emocionante – e isso simplesmente valia a espera.

Quando o relógio bateu as oito, horário da primeira ronda da noite, eu saí. Sentado na escadinha que dá para o jardim, encontrei Tristan. Meu coração disparou ao vê-lo, mas eu estava tão focada sobre resgatar as lembranças de Buffy que não demonstrei.

Ah, quem eu quero enganar. Comecei a suar frio, minhas pernas bambearam, a estaca em minha mão tremeu e eu perdi a fala. O fato foi que, apesar disso, ele pareceu não perceber – ou pelo menos disfarçou melhor que eu.

-Tem algo errado – disse, dando um salto e ficando cara a cara comigo.

Oh Deus, dê-me ar.

-Você sabe alguma coisa sobre... Buffy? – perguntei, arfando.

Tristan uniu as sobrancelhas e me encarou, como se perguntasse "o que diabos ela tem a ver com isso?". Eu bati o pé no chão insistentemente, fazendo-o perceber que precisava da resposta para aquela noite.

-Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. (N/A: desculpem, não resisti :~). Todo mundo nessa área a conhece.

-Conhece algum vampiro loiro que tenha a ver com o caso?

-Vampiro loiro que tenha a ver com Buffy? – ele deu uma risada rouca – O que ele tem a ver com isso?

-Está por aqui – respondi.

Trip sorriu.

-Bom saber. Ele me deve duzentos dólares e dois gatinhos.

Duzentos dólares e dois gatinhos? Bem, resolvi não perguntar o que os gatinhos tinham a ver com a dívida.

-Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

Por que eu não perguntei quem ele era de uma vez?

Porque eu tinha esperanças de que Tristan dissesse o que ele disse:

-Um lugarzinho _unerground_, com muita bebida e uma banda indie. Bat's Pub – se eu sabia o que era o Bat's Pub? Não, eu não sabia – Vamos, eu te levo até lá. Preciso cobrar aquele infeliz.

Eu sorri internamente e passei a caminhar lentamente ao seu lado. As ruas estavam desertas, somente o som de nossos passos era audível. Eu queria quebrar aquele silêncio, mas como era ele quem havia mentido pra mim, esperei que o fizesse.

-Obrigado por ter me salvado, aquela noite – disse, depois de um longo tempo.

-É a minha função – encolhi os ombros, achando ali uma brecha para perguntar o que estava com vontade – Matt me contou que você anda tendo sonhos.

-É. Acho que todos os vampiros estão tendo esses sonhos.

-Sobre o quê?

Ele me encarou, me fazendo parar no lugar. Então desviou o olhar e continuamos a andar calmamente. Foi quando percebi que não me contaria.

-Eu também estou tendo sonhos. Com aquela coisa – contei.

-Deixe-me adivinhar. Está correndo atrás de você? – seu tom possuia a frieza da certeza; me limitei a lhe lançar um olhar breve – Matt te contou...

-Que ele está mesmo correndo atrás de mim? Sim – respondi, amarga.

-Ele não está correndo atrás de você, ou você estaria morta – arrepiei-me – Ele só está brincando um pouco antes do grande plano.

Eu parei no caminho. De novo. Desta vez, pelo tom de voz que Tristan usou. Era como se estivesse... fascinado. Fascínio. Ele parou ao meu lado, com uma expressão de "o que foi?".

-O que seria o "grande plano"? – perguntei, numa frieza que não era minha.

-Não sei. Mas será grande. Escreva o que estou dizendo.

Fascínio, de novo.

-Me leve até o vampiro – falei, sem emoção, querendo acabar logo com aquela maldito passeio.

Porque, pela primeira vez, Tristan estava me dando medo.

-O que foi? – indagou, enquanto caminhávamos novamente em silêncio.

Apenas balancei a cabeça, sem responder. Tristan continuou me encarando, mas evitei seu olhar, olhando bravamente para frente (Nota mental: isso pode ser usado como uma metáfora durante meu caminho como Caça-Vampiros).

-É aqui – sussurrou ele.

O Bat's Pub era um lugar _underground_, ouvia-se uma banda indie tocando e havia muita gente bêbada, sim. Ah, e eu tive nojo de botar meus pés lá dentro – juro que vi uma barata passar por mim quando o fiz. (N/Fani: saudades das festas de detetização do Bronze *.*).

Dei um olhar geral e, sem dificuldades, eu o vi. Os cabelos loiros penteados para trás, o casaco de couro preto, o corpo debruçado sobre um balcão, lentamente molhando os lábios num corpo do que deveria ser... Não sei, não entendo sobre bebidas. Mas, certamente, não era Coca-Cola.

Ele virou-se para mim como se houvesse me sentido. Então sorriu, pousou o copo vazio sobre o balcão e caminhou em direção a uma porta, no outro extremo do pub. Tristan balançou a cabeça, abrindo caminho por entre a multidão e fazendo sinal para que eu fosse atrás dele. Era a porta dos fundos, que dava para um beco. Não, não era simplesmente um beco. Era _o _beco.

O beco do sonho.

-Tristan, eu já estive aqui – falei, segurando-o pelo braço.

Trip colocou a mão sobre a minha, como se isso fosse me acalmar.

-Vamos. Ele ainda está aqui.

Sem soltar minha mão – oh-meu-Deus! –, caminhamos pelo beco, devagar, até uma lixeira cheia até a boca. Não, ele não estava ali.

-Lá em cima – disse Tristan – Venha, eu te levo.

Oh, medo de altura. Medo de altura. Medo de altura.

-Qual é, feche os olhos – ele crispou os lábios e me pegou no colo, dando aquele salto que faz meu estômago se embrulhar.

Quando abri os olhos, estávamos lá em cima. O vento mais forte castigava meu rosto, enquanto eu saía – sem querer sair, que fique bem claro – dos braços de Tristan.

E ali, bem à nossa frente, estava ele.

-Tristan. Caçadora – deu um sorriso e fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, como se nos cumprimentasse.

_Eu estou me afogando em você. _

-Eu estou me afogando em você – sussurrei para mim mesma, me aproximando devagar. Ele não fez menção de recuar – Eu estou me afogando em você.

-Olá, Anne – disse, como um pai que encontra um filho depois de muito tempo.

_Eu estou me afogando em você. _

É, eu conhecia aquela voz. Era inesquecível.

-Olá, Spike. unde

m seguidae Tristan dissesse o que ele disse em seguida.

ite.

oiro que me lembrava Tristan.


End file.
